


like I've been dyed in your colors

by acastle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Rough Sex, Slight BDSM tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acastle/pseuds/acastle
Summary: A shriek, almost making him drop the bottle, and he stares to where Sehun is standing by the door, dressed, looking at him in horror.“You drank my blood?” he shouts, and he looks livid, nothing short of ballistic. “You moron, you fuck! What the fuck!”(Minseok is a demon and Sehun is a vampire. They become tied to each other, and Sehun can only drink from Minseok, much to each other's disgruntlement.)
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 40
Kudos: 178
Collections: SEXIUniverse 3rd Verse Collection





	like I've been dyed in your colors

**Author's Note:**

> please do not send to anyone mentioned. many warnings of blood drinking and plenty of arguing.
> 
> concept and many plot points based on the manhwa ‘I’m yours, blood and soul’ by gyaga.

The night begins the way nights like these usually do, for Minseok.

He drives himself to a bar, hungry. Places like these tend to yield good, delicious results, and the staff are familiar with him, smiling as he enters, never, ever suspecting him. They wouldn’t, because he tips them in the thousands, and he seems to draw in a crowd himself. Dressed impeccably always, tonight in head to toe Alexander Wang in a black turtleneck and black fitted blazer and belt, and Minseok knows he looks expensive, drawing eyes and all the attention of the busy floor. 

“Usual, Minseok?”

“Thank you, Taeyong,” he smiles at the bartender, nodding as a glass of straight whiskey is set in front of him, tasting it neat as he surveys the room, and there are many beautiful creatures out tonight. Men, women, people in between, and his throat dries with the thought of tasting them, but not one jumps out to him yet.

“Looking for a victim for the night?” Taeyong asks him lightly with a grin, and oh. If only he knew how true those words ring, in every sense of the phrase.

Minseok smiles back, “I don’t so much as look for them as they come find me.”

Taeyong laughs, making to shake up a cocktail for another customer at the bar, and Minseok’s smile turns into a small smirk as he looks out to the crowd the bar had amassed for the night. 

Then, he sees him.

Tall, at least several inches taller than Minseok himself, with such a sharp, handsome face that Minseok yearns to lick. His hair is clicked and parted neatly, and he’s dressed in a silk white shirt that his broad shoulders fill impeccably, tucked into a black corset belt that accentuates his lean figure so well, and Minseok could eat for days. 

He moves with a grace and sharpness that makes him stand out on the floor, dancing deep within the crowd but drawing everyone to him, and Minseok watches, enraptured, and then. Their eyes meet.

The man smiles, smirks, and he rolls his hips to the beat. 

Minseok smiles quietly to himself, and downs the rest of his drink, all at once, burning down his throat and warming his chest and belly.

He makes his way down to the floor, and people part easily for him, watching him as he steps closer and closer to the gorgeous creature with the light feet and piercing gaze, and the person is already looking at him, watching him as he nears with a smirk on his own face, like he knows how he’s drawing him in.

Minseok does like his boys quite confident. He smiles, charmed instantly already.

“Sehun,” the person offers his name easily. He smirks, slinking his arms around Minseok’s shoulders and pulling him flush, and he’s even more gorgeous up close. His skin is smooth, and his eyes are cool, curling into little pleased crescents when Minseok grips his hips and drawing him in, until their fronts are pressed right up against each other. 

He’s certainly among the prettiest Minseok’s ever pulled, and there is an air about him that makes Minseok’s chest go quietly feral, hungry to taste him, swallow him up. 

“Minseok,” he says in turn, and Sehun smiles at him, leaning down to keep their faces close. “Hmm, I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“Must be your lucky night, then,” he says, still smirking, no hint of irony in his voice, and Minseok smiles, indulging him. Maybe it really _is_ his lucky night. 

He’s famished. And Sehun is proving to be quite a tempting meal. 

Sehun moves his body, inching closer and closer, until their crotches grind together as he moves his hips to the music. Minseok smirks, his hands slinking down, down, until they’re fully palming Sehun’s ass, rolling the cheeks as the music and the crowd gets louder and louder. 

Sehun beams, and pushes back against his hands, entangling himself and curling into Minseok, looking so _pretty_ and his mouth so inviting. Minseok yearns to taste.

It’s almost as if Sehun can read his mind; he leans down and presses his silky lips on his, his tongue curling into his mouth almost instantly, their kiss hot and filthy and decisively _obscene._ He’s sweet on Minseok’s tongue, the fruity tropical taste from Sehun’s cocktail lingering on his mouth and Minseok smiles, licks into his mouth deeper, tasting him more, more.

There won’t be much waiting tonight, or many pleasantries. Sehun is clearly, truly someone who just _knows,_ and gives easily, seeking his own desire. Minseok knows he won’t be needing to do the usual easing into the night, and while he doesn’t mind, and maybe even enjoys taking the time to get to know his companion for the evening, conversing over drinks at the bar, then a nightcap at the hotel room for the night, before he wrecks them with his cock and has his meal, he’s a little relieved, and very much pleased, that things are progressing very, _very_ well. There might be two, or maybe even three, rounds of fucking before the night ends.

He grins, allowing himself to be pliant under Sehun’s tongue as he takes Minseok’s bottom lip into his mouth, letting him suck and lick and do anything he wants. He’s quite excited to have this creature take him, whine as his ass opens up for his cock.

Minseok does not want to waste any more time.

“I will be frank with you,” Minseok says, pulling Sehun’s face back and taking in the flushed pinkness of his face, the slickness of his lips from his spit, the blackness of his eyes. “You are _delicious,_ and I want to _ruin_ you.”

“I hope you mean with your cock,” Sehun says, and Minseok smiles. It’s mostly correct. “I want it. Want your cock, want to be fucked and pounded. Need it, _fuck,_ wanna be _wrecked.”_

Minseok smirks, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. “Well. It would be rude of me to not oblige, with such a loose tongue like that, hmm?”

Sehun smirks right back. Shoves his tongue right down into his mouth, and it’s his _yes._

Minseok will be feeding well, tonight. 

.

He books them the suite for the night, the room with the jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, with plans of making Sehun ride him as they lounge in the bath for the second round, a more relaxed, leisurely fucking.

For the moment, however. They are attached at the mouth, their hands roaming and fingers making quick work to strip each other of clothing. 

“Oh, _oh,”_ Sehun moans so _prettily,_ whining as he shucks off Minseok’s top and _licks_ over his throat, his chest. “You’re so _meaty,_ fuck-“

Minseok chuckles, lets Sehun squeeze his chest, hums as he lowers his head down to lick at his nipples, nipping the nub and laying his tongue flat down to soothe, over and over. 

Minseok pulls his head back up to latch on to his lips again, and Sehun moans into his mouth, and his whole body going soft beneath Minseok’s hands, pliant and ready to take whatever will be given to him. 

Minseok smiles, and he gets to work. 

“Hmm, lovely,” he says, shrugging off Sehun’s shirt and doing away with the belt before his hand slithers down Sehun’s perfectly built torso. He’s unbuttoning his pants, and shoving his hand inside, and Sehun is deliciously _thick,_ long and hard in his hand. 

“Ah, _ah, fuck,”_ Sehun moans, hands flying up to grip at Minseok’s shoulders, his nails biting in, and Minseok smirks to himself. 

He moves down, until he’s level with Sehun’s crotch, and he pulls down his pants and underwear in one go, his cock springing up almost instantly. 

“I’m going to eat you up,” Minseok says, chuckling as he teases his cock, running a finger down the biggest vein, making Sehun whine, his body almost doubling over. 

He cries out, _screams,_ when Minseok takes his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and establishing a pace without taking a breath. 

“Fuck! _Fuck fuck fuck,”_ he moans, shouts and Minseok sucks him off, his own hands on Sehun’s ass and forcing his hips to fuck into his mouth, making him fuck his face. 

He’s _delicious._ Minseok finds himself smiling, even with a mouth full of cock, thoroughly enjoying himself as he gives him a blowjob, licking all over his dick. 

He pulls back, looking up at Sehun. Takes his chin and brings his head down to reach him better, and his face is red, wet with tears of pleasure, his eyes fully blown, and he’s positively beautiful. 

“Suck, baby,” he says, his voice low as he brings up his fingers, prodding at Sehun’s bottom lip before he goes back to sucking his dick, lapping him up. And Sehun opens his mouth easily, taking Minseok’s digits in and slicks up his fingers, tongue laving all over and it’s sloppy, sexy. 

Minseok slips his fingers out from Sehun’s mouth brings his hand down, down, trailing the slick fingers lightly on Sehun’s body, before he reaches behind Sehun, and circles the rim of his ass with a finger. 

Sehun shouts again, louder still, and wails as Minseok pushes in his finger, slowly, carefully, and he’s _tight_ around him, the walls of his ass clinging on to him, squeezing tightly. 

“Fuck, _fuck, faster,”_ Sehun moans, body doubling over and practically hanging over Minseok, his ass clenching and his cock leaking. “Want it rough. Please, _please,_ make me take it.”

“Oh, I’m going to _wreck_ you,” Minseok moans, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue, kitten licking as he gives Sehun exactly what he asks for. _Fucks_ his ass with his fingers, the digits sinking into Sehun’s hungry little hole and cramming him full, pumping into his ass and getting him loose and stretched for his cock. He makes it rough, for him, and Sehun seems to lap it up, moaning and his body slumped over, his hands clawing at Minseok’s back as his ass is fingered and his cock sucked. 

Minseok pops off when he hears full on _sobs_ above him, lapping up fondly at the head, but before he can get back to his feet, Sehun ambles over him, desperate and whiny as they’re rather gracefully tackled to the floor next to the bed. 

“Sehun, baby,” Minseok chuckles, rubbing his back and humming tightly as Sehun grinds his ass down on his crotch. “Let’s get on the bed.”

“Fuck me here,” Sehun says, his eyes blown dark and his skin sticky with sweat, his body getting warmer in Minseok’s arms. He looks downright edible, and Minseok is close to giving in to his every whim. 

“I’d love to,” Minseok says, and he really would, would fuck this human anywhere. “But it will be easier on your knees on the mattress.”

“Gonna fuck me from behind?” Sehun asks. “We can do that right here,” he says, and Minseok smirks.

“And deprive myself the opportunity to pin your head down on the pillows when I make you take it? I think not,” Minseok says, and Sehun groans. From frustration, from want and desire, one or the other, or maybe both. But he complies all the same, getting up and his eyes dark and blown out as he crawls onto the bed, looking to him for instruction.

“Hands and knees, baby,” Minseok says, keeps his voice silky and low, and Sehun groans, turns over to get up on all fours, presenting his ass out for him to sink into, looking so _delicious,_ Minseok’s blood sings, his cock twitching, aching to bury itself into Sehun’s tight, _gorgeous_ body.

Minseok removes his clothing, clothes dropping to the floor unceremoniously as he gets himself naked, eyes set on the beautiful, _obscenely_ gorgeous man on his bed, Sehun’s eyes just as dark, just as focused on him, his ass pushing up and out and hole winking for him, just waiting to be plowed into.

He gets his cock ready, rolling on a condom and slicking himself up, and Sehun moans impatiently as he watches him, wriggling his bottom and whining, “Hurry _up,_ why are you taking your time _now?”_

“That desperate to get fucked, baby?” he chuckles, and Sehun growls, glaring at him, but he answers all the same, “Fuck, I _need_ your cock in me, need you to fuck me.”

“Alright then,” Minseok smirks down at him, climbing onto the bed and positioning himself Sehun. Guides his length to slide between Sehun’s cheeks, making him whine and swear colorfully at him, making him chuckle.

“You _fuck,_ get on with it,” Sehun hisses at him, and Minseok grins in turn, thrusting slowly and letting his cock slide between Sehun’s asscheeks. He so desperately aches to be inside him, splitting this beautiful creature in two and making him sob with his cock, but he rather enjoys making Sehun whimper and cry out with want, pushing his ass back towards him. 

He would tease him forever, if he could, and he certainly had the time, but Sehun _sobs_ after minutes of this, crying out, _“Minseok,_ fuck, _please,_ fuck my ass, fuck, _daddy-”_

And _oh,_ if that wasn’t gorgeous. 

He growls, taking hold of Sehun’s slim waist, and he _slams_ his cock inside him, all at once, until he’s balls deep, in one achingly obscene thrust.

Sehun _screams,_ almost collapsing to the bed, but Minseok holds him up, making him lift up his ass as he begins to pound into him, pace unrelenting and immediately vigorous as he sinks into Sehun’s ass, over and over again.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Sehun moans, whimpering, and Minseok moans with him, sliding his hand down his back, beautiful and his shoulders wide, and he fucks him harder, driving into his hole and cramming him full. “Fuck, _your cock,_ it’s so hard-”

“Such a tight, tight ass,” Minseok says, chuckling quietly when Sehun moans, pushing his hips back so his ass meets Minseok’s hammering cock. “So tight around me, your ass is so sweet, baby. Want to fuck it all night.”

“That better be a promise,” Sehun growls, and Minseok laughs, can’t quite help it.

“Would you be able to take it?” he teases, and Sehun doesn’t miss a beat, not once disappointing. 

“If this is all you’ve got, you’re showing me _nothing,”_ he says, tone almost venomously challenging, teasing, and Minseok finds himself smirking, almost a grin.

Alright, alright _then._

He leans over, brings his hands down. The left on Sehun’s shoulder, the other coming up to the back of his head, and he pushes him down, smashing and pinning him against the pillows, as promised. And he _fucks_ him, his pace ferocious, his hips slapping against Sehun’s ass, the smacking of skin filthy and echoing in the room as his cock plunges in, drilling into his hole.

Sehun’s reaction is everything and more Minseok wants, his _sobs_ of pleasure reverberating in the room, moaning against the mattress as he’s plowed into, body pliant and his ass _taking it all,_ and the sight is nothing short of _sinful,_ worthy of the very picture of lust. His hole stretched obscenely around Minseok’s cock, the rim clinging as Minseok fucks into him, and it makes Minseok’s chest _sing,_ his whole body feeling like it’s being lit up.

“Oh, baby, you’re taking it so _fucking well,”_ Minseok praises him as is due, unable to look away from where he takes his cock into his body, without fail, and Sehun moans for him. “You look like you were made to take cock, _my cock.”_

“Make me take it harder, then,” he says, and Minseok pushes his head down, muffling his voice.

“Mouthy, aren’t you, baby?” he says, and he _rams_ into Sehun’s ass, making him cry out against the sheets, squirming as he attempts to throw his ass out to fuck against him, but Minseok holds him steady, making good on his word and making him _take it,_ railing into him.

They fuck, for minutes, for hours, time bleeding and blending until Minseok can’t tell the difference. All he knows and feels is Sehun, crying and sobbing underneath him, his body gorgeously pliant and willing, wanting to take his cock pistoning into his ass, and he’s _tight,_ his hole a vice grip around his length, and though his skin is cool against Minseok’s touch, inside his body is _hot,_ an irresistible fire of hell that Minseok _burns_ in, burying himself over and over.

He’s _hungry,_ famished beyond relief, but Sehun gives and gives, moaning and crying and taking every pounding thrust into his ass as he begs for more. 

“Oh, _Sehun,”_ Minseok breathes, stuffing Sehun’s head against the pillows as he _slams_ into him, cock ramming into his ass, and Sehun sobs beneath him, softly uttered _‘uh-uh’uh’s’_ moaned into the sheets as he’s fucked. “You like that? Like your ass being filled?”

“Fuck, I _love_ it,” Sehun moans easily, and he’s _perfect,_ and Minseok groans, fucking into him faster. “I - _ah, right there, fuck,”_ he whines as Minseok makes him tilt his ass up higher, sinking his length deeply into him, and he all but collapses onto the bed, body fucked out on the bed as Minseok rails into him harder. 

“Hmm? Like that, Sehun, baby?” Minseok murmurs right against his ear, and he feels the way Sehun shivers against him, the way his ass clenches around him as he drives into his ass, the way he curls into himself, but he reaches back, takes his ass cheeks in his palms and _spreads himself,_ willing his ass to take even more of him.

“Such a slut for it,” he breathes, and Minseok is dangerously close to being shattered.

“Slut for my cock, hmm?” Minseok says, and Sehun moans, and Minseok fucks into him, harder, his hips slapping harder still against Sehun’s ass as he goes, and he can’t get enough. 

He certainly fucked his share of delicious creatures. Many of them have surely made him want for multiple rounds. But Sehun. It’s certainly been a very long time since someone had been so sinfully in tune with him, so long in fact, it feels almost _new,_ exciting somehow. 

“Your little slut, _fuck, daddy, harder, fuck,_ fuck me harder,” Sehun moans, sobbing as Minseok hammers into him, and he’s not one to brag about his skill, but Minseok knows. _He’s good,_ and while he literally only met Sehun tonight, and will never meet him again once the sun rises, he hopes, sincerely, Sehun has never had it better. 

With the way he cries out, fucked into the mattress, he’s inclined to believe himself correct. 

Minseok means to milk this night for everything it is worth before it’s over. And he _still_ plans on fucking Sehun in the jacuzzi, but for now.

“Think you can ride me, baby?” he says, and Sehun straight up _cries._ “Get on my cock, Hunnie-“

And it’s quick going from there; Minseok pulls out of Sehun, only to be pushed on to his back near the foot of the bed, Sehun clambering over him with a grace that betrays his want. 

He’s broad chested, slim, defined, panting, _beautiful,_ and it’s not often, if at all, that Minseok uses the word, but Sehun is positively _divine_ as he straddles his lap, staring down at him as he reaches back, and guides Minseok’s cock back inside his ass. 

He sinks down, down, and throws his head back as he wails, “Oh, _fuck,_ daddy.”

Minseok smirks, reaching over to spread Sehun’s ass in his palms, and watches, enraptured, as Sehun sets the pace. Harder, faster, _rougher,_ bouncing on Minseok’s cock and fucking himself to oblivion. 

“Hmm, you’re so fucking sloppy,” Minseok breathes, and Sehun moans, riding him harder, “Ass so tight, but my cock’s _swallowed_ up. You’re doing great, Sehun. Such a slut for it.”

“Fucking _right,”_ he moans, his tone biting. It makes Minseok chuckle, eyes set on Sehun as he rides, rocking on his lap. “Oh, oh _fuck,_ your cock is so hard, _fuck-“_

“You look _delicious,”_ Minseok says, rolling his ass in his hands, watching as Sehun moans, riding and pulling on his own hair as he sits and fucks down on his cock. “Doing so well, your ass is so sweet, baby. Fuck, _yeah-“_

“Oh, _daddy,”_ Sehun is nothing short of perfection as he fucks himself on his cock, and Minseok’s whole body feels like it’s on fire. 

With the way Sehun rolls his hips down, his nails raking down Minseok’s chest as he fucks himself down, moaning and crying as he takes his cock in his ass, Minseok can feel his belly going hot, and his mind is clouding over.

He grips Sehun’s waist tightly, bends his knees, and _thrusts_ up, plowing into him from below, and Sehun _wails,_ body falling forward as Minseok drills into him.

“That’s it, baby,” Minseok praises him, ramming into him, ass lifting up from the bed as he rails into his ass, and Sehun moans, body pliant and _taking_ it all.

“Oh, oh _yes,_ harder,” Sehun says, body giving up and dropping onto Minseok’s, and he burrows his head into Minseo’s chest as Minseok hammers into him. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Gonna come on my cock, Sehun?”

 _“Yes,_ want to,” Sehun whines, and Minseok smirks to himself, and _smacks_ his hands on Sehun’s ass, making him cry out as Minseok spreads his cheeks, sinking in deeper, harder. “Fuck! _Fuck, fuck, Minseok, please-”_

His whole body is trembling on top of Minseok’s and it’s delicious, and Minseok had very plan to fuck him at least a few more times tonight. But, _he’s famished,_ and it looks like he can’t wait anymore.

“Come on my cock, darling,” he says, fucking him harder and harder, “Let me see you get sloppy, _come.”_

And Sehun _screams,_ lifting his body up again and slamming back against his cock. Minseok watches as Sehun’s own cock is shooting ribbons of white all over Minseok’s stomach, _untouched,_ his thighs shaking on either side of him, his whole face red and a small pool of saliva dropping down from the corner of his mouth, his gorgeous, _beautiful_ mouth, shining and wet and dazed.

“Oh, _yeah,_ Sehun, looking so _fucked out,_ hmm, take it, just a little more,” Minseok says, pulling him down, fucking him with an almost beastly strength. “Fuck, _fuck,_ sit on my cock, _yes-”_

 _“Daddy,”_ Sehun moans, his whole body twitching, “Fuck your baby, come on, come in me-”

And Minseok _comes,_ gasping as he rises up from the bed and reels Sehun flush to him, coming into the condom, his cock embedded deep within Sehun’s body, and they both cry out together, holding on to each other tightly. 

“Fuck,” Sehun whimpers, and Minseok breathes deeply, because _yes,_ that’s quite right. 

He even affords himself a gentle, amused chuckle, satisfied and sated, tired in a way he has never been so tired after sex before and _famished._

He smirks quietly, and brings up his hand to Sehun’s chest, preparing to eat, but then. 

There is a sudden sharp pain, pinpricks right against his neck, piercing through his skin, and he gasps, feeling a tongue lapping right where the blood flows out slightly.

“Wait, wait,” he says, pushing Sehun away and wincing a little when the twin wounds on the side of his neck meet the air, and he looks up at Sehun, and sees it. 

The way his eyes have gone red, a scarlet ring as his iris around his pupils, and fangs, sharp and stained with the little bit of his blood that he had managed to get. 

“Oh, _great,”_ he sighs, rolling his eyes, mostly to himself. And his night was going _so well,_ “You’re a vampire.”

“What?” Sehun says, eyes going wide and returning to their human state, and he hides his teeth poorly. Minseok stares at him blankly as he tries to claim, “I’m, _no,_ a vampire? They don’t exist-”

“I can see your fangs,” Minseok says pointedly, and Sehun shakes his head, denying it. 

“It’s a prop,” Sehun says. Minseok sees his eye twitch, clearly.

“You were about to feed on me, the very least you can do is be honest,” Minseok says, and the high from the mind-melting orgasm is fading, and a snail paced irritation is flowing through his veins instead. He had so many _plans_ for the night. He wasn’t counting on hooking up with a vampire.

Sehun stares at him, and the look in his eyes is retreating from surprise and worry, to one of indignation. He frowns, and huffs out, “Shouldn’t you be more shocked? Scared? I was _just_ about to suck the life out of you.”

“Scared?” Minseok scoffs. “Baby, _please.”_

“Hey! I’m fucking scary,” Sehun hisses at him, and Minseok is _this_ close to laughing. 

“Me? Scared?”

“Well, who are you to _not_ be threatened?” he challenges, and Minseok gives him a look.

 _“‘Who am I?’”_ Minseok _has_ to laugh now. _Who was he,_ really the right question is, _who wasn’t he._

He doesn’t usually let anyone see, hasn’t had the need to show his real appearance to any being for quite a while. But, Sehun is charming, and amusing, and Minseok _may_ have been planning for a different end to the night, and he _is_ just a bit annoyed, but he can have a bit of fun while he still can, seeing as he probably won’t be eating as soon as he thought. 

So, he lets his magic slip, quietly, just enough to show him a bit of his true form. 

His blue and red eyes, the slash across his face, finishing under his left eye in a winged fashion, his hair curling into purple ends, and even the horns, sprouting from his temples and curving gracefully upwards. He holds back on letting his wings free, but it’s enough for Sehun’s eyes widen as he stares at him, and he’s so shocked he even jolts away from Minseok’s dick. Shame. 

“You’re a _demon?”_ Sehun says, staring at him. “I had a demon cock in my ass?”

Minseok smirks. “I’m _the_ demon, baby. I’m _Asmodeus.”_

Sehun blinks, and nods to himself at Minseok’s reveal. “Hmm, makes sense.”

Makes sense. _Makes sense?_ Minseok stares at him, astonished. “‘Makes sense?’ That’s it?” When Sehun just gives him a look, and shrugs, Minseok goes on to tack on, “Oh, aren’t you a _delight.”_

 _“‘Delight?’”_ Sehun huffs at him. “Literally _fuck_ you.”

“You just did,” he replies, and Sehun glares at him, straightening his back to its full height so he’s almost a head taller, looking down at him. Minseok sighs.

“You’re one to demand honesty from me,” Sehun says, “you were about to eat my soul, weren’t you?”

Minseok laughs. He’s completely right, and he would have been _delicious,_ the very essence of his being would have been a great meal. But, all he says to say to that is, “Do you even have a soul, baby?”

Sehun almost _growls_ at him, getting up and out of the bed and gathering his clothes from where they’d been scattered all over the floor, muttering, “Can’t believe I spent the night with you. _Jesus,_ I wasted my time-”

“The J-word, oh, you wound me,” Minseok says, laying back on the pillows. Sehun turns his head to glare back at him, mouth set in a thin line and eyebrows furrowed and pointing towards his nose. _Adorable._ “Please, you wouldn’t have gotten fucked better anywhere else, baby.”

“You’re paying for the room,” Sehun says, making his way to the ensuite bathroom, and Minseok stares at his ass, perky and slightly red from his hips and hands smacking on to them as they fucked, _delicious._

“Why would I?”

“Oh _fuck_ you,” Sehun spits out.

“I’d love to go again, since you keep suggesting,” Minseok says, only for Sehun to roll his eyes and slam the door closed. 

He chuckles to himself, and he might be still a little hungry, but at least he’s having a bit of fun. He rolls off the condom and ties it off, getting up off the bed to throw it. 

_Well,_ he smiles to himself. In the long time he had been doing this, he’s never quite encountered a vampire like Sehun. He’s had _great_ fucks with many sorts of mythical creatures. Werewolves, other demons, witches and wizards, and many bloodsuckers, certainly. But Sehun, well.

He can’t quite help the way his cock gets hard, just _thinking_ of what they’d just done. 

“Ah, fuck,” he chuckles, looking down at himself and raising an eyebrow at his half-hard dick. He sighs, goes to the fridge in the attached kitchenette, looks for something small to quell the thrumming sort of energy in his veins. 

Human alcoholic creations were always so _tame._ Even the whiskey he normally orders in the bar, the very strongest they have, is nothing like the liquid fires he would occasionally order down in hell. 

But, for all their weaknesses, they _do_ taste quite good. He’s especially partial to the red liquids, dark and intriguing and he thinks them more somber in taste. Taeyong, for shame, does not have any on his menu, but Minseok smiles as he looks through the selection in the refrigerator, seeing a sole, almost vial sized bottle of red wine among the many light alcoholic coolers. 

He normally does not see red wine in refrigerators, but he’s drawn to the ornate design of the bottle. Almost gothically beautiful, the rounded body narrowing sharply into a slim neck, the liquid within deeply red and he finds himself quite thirsty. 

He uncorks the vial, trying to identify its scent, but. It smells nothing of wine. 

He looks at the bottle, slightly perplexed, trying to find any detailing on the label, but. Nothing. So, he allows himself a sip of the wine within, letting the liquid settle on his tongue and the flavor to linger on. 

And. It takes him seconds too late to realize it’s not wine. 

A shriek, almost making him drop the bottle, and he stares to where Sehun is standing by the door, dressed, looking at him in horror. 

“You drank my blood?” he shouts, and he looks _livid,_ nothing short of ballistic. “You _moron,_ you fuck! What the _fuck!”_

“To be fair to you, you don’t taste too bad,” Minseok says, because as far as blood goes, Sehun is _sweet,_ a little thick, but goes down his throat better than he would expect for it to. Much like the way his ass had opened right up for him. Peculiar. “Why would you keep your blood around in a bottle, that’s weird-“

“Every vampire carries the blood of their just-turned selves, you ignorant idiot, _Asmodeus_ should know that,” Sehun hisses at him, taking the vial away from him. His face crumples, and he bemoans, “No, no, _no,_ this means, _no-“_

“Why are you being so dramatic, I didn’t drink a lot of it,” Minseok says, and Sehun _glares._

“I’m being dramatic, because of this,” he says in a hard tone, turning and showing Minseok the back of his neck. And there is a marking that Minseok is sure had not been there before, something akin to a compass of sorts, inked into Sehun’s pale skin in scar red. 

There is a heat in Minseok’s chest, and he brings his hand up to where his heart should be. And sure enough, there is a similar marking on his skin, like a fresh branding, a mark for life. 

“What’s this?” he asks Sehun, who glares at him, _hard._

“It’s a marking, signifying I can only drink _your_ blood, forever,” he says, voice like venom. 

Minseok pauses. Then, he asks, “That’s a thing?”

Sehun groans, “You’re an _idiot!”_

“I apologize for not being versed with the ways of a species not my own,” he says, refraining from rolling his eyes just barely. But, he _does_ feel some semblance of responsibility, maybe even _guilt._ So, he clears his throat, and takes Sehun’s hand and pulls him back to the bed, asking calmly, “Okay, let’s just. Calm down, for a moment.”

 _“I hate you,”_ Sehun glares at him. Well, that’s not new, he’s literally the embodiment of everything that isn’t good, but still, Minseok _is_ trying to be cooperative. 

“So, is my understanding correct? Because I drank your old blood, these patterns show up on us, and it means you can only drink from whoever drank it?” he asks him, all while Sehun is brooding and simmering in anger.

 _“Fuck you,”_ Sehun growls at him, basically confirming Minseok’s summary of events, before he wails. “Oh, _no,_ my meals, my _sex life._ No, _no-”_

Minseok watches him, and he sighs. He may be the devil, but he _can_ and _should_ take responsibility over his mistakes. So, he says, “I’m sorry.”

“You _should be,”_ Sehun says. Minseok sighs again.

“Well, since it’s like this,” he says, talking slowly, “You should come with me. Since you can only feed on me from now on-”

“I would rather _die,”_ Sehun spits, standing up from the bed and glaring at him. Then he makes a face, before he cries, “Ah, I really actually _will die,_ oh _fuck-”_

“That’s why I’m saying, stay with me,” Minseok says, but Sehun is taking all his things, making his way to the door. “Baby, hey-“

“Any rights to call me baby were revoked the moment you shot your load,” Sehun says haughtily, glaring at him one more time. “You better not stalk me!”

“Please, you’ll be coming back when you get hungry,” Minseok says. 

Sehun frowns, and Minseok suspects he’s not beyond sticking his tongue out at him, and he leaves, slamming the door behind him. 

Minseok sighs, laying back on the pillows, head a little blank. 

Well. What a predicament. 

He can still taste Sehun, the sweetness lingering on his tongue. 

.

“You’re here early.”

“Good morning to you too, Jongdae,” Minseok says, smiling as Jongdae and Chanyeol come into his office. Chanyeol looks a bit beat up, a bruise blossoming across his left cheek, a cut on his bottom lip, and Minseok sees the wince that flashes across his face when he tries to straighten out his body. Maybe a few broken ribs, then, by the way he stands. 

In true Chanyeol fashion, though, his hair is a new shade of peachy pink, fluffy and styled up off his head. 

“Where’d you get all that?” Minseok asks him. “I thought you said the Youngs would be a light recon job?”

“What do you mean, this _is_ a light recon job,” Chanyeol huffs, and Jongdae bites back his laugh. Minseok sees the way Chanyeol sways towards him, the completely unsubtle way he tries to reach for his hand, and the way Jongdae pinches him back, a wounded little whine spilling from Chanyeol’s mouth. 

They’re so in love. Minseok chuckles, wondering how Junmyeon deals with them both. They’d probably be a handful in bed, but then again. So is Junmyeon. So, really, the three of them are _made_ for each other.

Minseok is careful to hide his laughter, and he asks instead, “Well, what do we have for today, then?”

Then, Jongdae is instantly in work mode, looking to him and standing to his full height, which isn’t much, especially with Chanyeol next to him, but his presence is strong, making him seem so much bigger than he really is.

“I’ve not quite infiltrated the group yet, but I’ve gotten an in with one of the drug lord’s kids,” he relays. He looks so _soft,_ really like a pocket of sunshine, and _no one_ would deem him a master spy, ready to pull the carpet out from right below with little remorse. “I’ve got a date.”

“Jihyo?” Minseok says, looking impressed. Jongdae smiles mysteriously.

“More like, Jinyoung,” he answers. Minseok laughs, because _of course._

Chanyeol frowns, but Jongdae just gives him a look, saying in a hushed tone that doesn’t change the fact that everyone can hear when he says, “You know it’s a fake date, Yeollie.” 

Minseok looks between them, wonders if they know how completely unsubtle they are, but he doesn’t mention it, tells Jongdae instead, “Keep me posted. We need details on that delivery soon.”

Jongdae nods, “Right.”

Minseok looks to Chanyeol, asks him, “What did you get with the Youngs?”

Chanyeol just hands him a tablet, and sure enough, organized neatly into separate folders, are files on each member of the family-come-art scammer guild, with detailed tables on daily schedules and interests.

“Good boy,” Minseok says, and Chanyeol grins. As expected of his reconnaissance man, thorough and moving with a silence that never betrays his size, and never afraid to get into a fight, either. “Report to Kyungsoo, you should get those injuries properly diagnosed.”

“Yes, sir,” he says, and Minseok pats his cheek gently, before he turns, looking at Jongdae, and telling him, “Baekhyun should have the devices ready by now, you should go to him before leaving for your date.”

“Who’s going on a date now?”

“Your boyfriend,” Minseok answers easily when Junmyeon comes into the room then. He watches the way his eyes widen before he schools his expression to be more unattached, but he still catches the way his gaze flitters to Jongdae when he thinks no one is watching. “You two are dismissed, thank you for the hard work.”

They both nod to him, and they both steal glances at Junmyeon, who shoos them away in turn. Minseok smirks to himself, watching as Junmyeon straightens himself out, clearing his throat, and says, “With who is it?”

“Jinyoung,” Minseok answers.

Junmyeon sighs. “Had to be the handsome one. Couldn’t you do business with someone not as attractive?”

“Can’t be helped, since most rich people are good looking,” he tells him. He smiles, gesturing to himself, “Case in point.”

“You’re a mob boss, Min, your kind of rich doesn’t count,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes at him, and Minseok just chuckles. Junmyeon eyes him, pursing his lips, asking after a minute, “You must have fed, then?”

Minseok sighs, but not unhappily. “No, I did not. Shame.”

Junmyeon stares at him still, and Minseok knows he’s trying to read him. Minseok trusts all the people he brings in to the group, forges his own relationships with each of them, and he would easily take bullets for any of them, and he actually _has,_ on occasion. 

Junmyeon, however, is the one he trusts the most, and the longest, and is the only human he had ever shown his true self to. It had been a shock to Junmyeon, those many years ago, but he had not been wrong to trust him. Junmyeon would guard his secret with his life. 

“Why are you in such a good mood, then?” he asks, and Minseok just smiles.

“I may not have fed, but he was _delicious,”_ he says, remembering it all with a wave of heat crawling up his body. The compass seared on his chest burns, and Minseok wonders how he’s doing. Hopes he’s at least fed, somewhere.

Junmyeon looks quietly disgusted, but he says nothing of it. Says instead, “I have a few new recruits for the ground team, like you requested.”

“Oh, yay, fresh meat,” Minseok says. Junmyeon gives him a look. “That was quick.”

“I knew some people,” Junmyeon explains, and he offers Minseok another tablet with profiles. 

Minseok pauses, seeing the photo of the second candidate. And he can’t quite control his smile. 

“They’re hired,” he says, not even bothering to open the files. 

Junmyeon blinks. “But. Um, won’t you read-”

“Hired,” he says, smiling. “Are they here? Bring them in.”

“I - why do you _never_ make sense,” Junmyeon says, but he gives in regardless, going out of the office to fetch the new recruit to their team. He returns shortly after, followed by a tall, beautiful boy with plush lips and gentle eyes, and.

“No fucking way.”

Junmyeon and the other recruit turn to look back, shocked, and Minseok just grins.

“Nevermind, I don’t want the job, I’m leaving-”

“Hunnie, you _promised_ you wouldn’t leave me alone to do this,” the other boy whines, pouting as he grabs on to Sehun’s wrist and stopping him from leaving the room. “You said you needed money-”

“I’m not _this_ desperate,” he says. He glances in Minseok’s direction, and he glares. Minseok’s beam just grows wider.

“What is - oh, _Jesus,”_ Junmyeon sighs, realizing what’s happening, and Minseok is so pleased he ignores the slip of the J-word. 

“Good job finding them, Junmyeon,” he says, and Junmyeon sighs as Minseok grins at the two still wrangling at each other by the door. “It says here, hmm, Kim Jongin? “Black belt and acrobatics and dance,’ and you’re versed with weaponry too. Quite a list of talents there.”

“Oh. Um, thank you, sir,” he says, and he blushes slightly. “I’ll work hard.”

“I don’t doubt you will,” Minseok says. He smiles at him kindly, says, “Report to Jongdae tomorrow morning, he’ll show you the ropes. We’ve been needing another spy on the field.”

“Yes sir, thank you,” he says, and Junmyeon is watching everything with his shoulders up to his neck in nervousness. Sehun is still trying to escape from Jongin’s grip, rather unsuccessfully, doing everything he can to avoid Minseok’s gaze.

“And _Oh Sehun,”_ he says, reading from the file in a low, slow voice. Junmyeon winces, and Sehun tries to make a run for it again, only for Jongin to pull him back. “‘Fluent in at least four languages,’ _my,_ must have had some time to learn all those, then.”

“Not enough time to get out of here, though,” he says. 

“‘Versed in many styles of fighting, skilled in hand to hand combat,’” he reads, and as he reaches the last line, he grins again. _“‘Good seduction skills?’”_

 _“Amazing_ seduction skills, not that it matters to you,” he bites out, and Minseok can’t help himself. He _laughs,_ and Junmyeon and Jongin are watching, confused, while Sehun looks all the more desperate to leave.

“You will report to me personally,” Minseok smiles, and Sehun looks like he’s about to melt into the ground with how much he wants to leave the room. “I’ve always wanted a personal intern, yay-”

“That’s highly inappropriate, Min,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun straight up says, “I’d rather work for the devil - wait.”

Minseok smiles serenely, and Sehun looks panicked, trying to think of how to fix his mistake. Junmyeon looks like he’s about to lose his mind.

“Please, leave us,” Minseok tells Junmyeon and Jongin, and Sehun looks even more desperate. “I’d like to have a few words with _Hunnie_ about what I expect from him at the job.”

“If you leave me here, you don’t have Vivi rights for the next month,” Sehun tells Jongin seriously, and Jongn’s eyes widen, his mouth set in a pout as he considers his words solemnly. 

“Myeon, why don’t you introduce Jongin here to Byul, and I’m sure Chanyeol and Baekhyun brought Toben and Mongryong today too,” Minseok says, smiling still, unfazed. 

Jongin’s eyes widen all the more. “Dogs?”

“The _cutest,”_ Minseok beams. Junmyeon easily pulls Jongin away, though not without shooting Minseok an exasperated look, clearly not trusting him for a second, and then he and Sehun are left alone in the room, Sehun doing everything he can to avoid his gaze. 

He chooses to break the silence for them, saying, “Did you really not want to see me?”

“Is it not obvious?” Sehun glares at him. He looks so _pretty._

“And why don’t you?”

“Because, you _idiot,”_ Sehun snarls, and it’s so much sexier than whenever Junmyeon hurls whatever select curse words for the day at him. No one really has the courage to call him an idiot once they know his true nature, not that many live after Minseok divulges the fact, and Sehun is frustratingly stubborn. Minseok finds himself enamoured, strangely, though he knows it doesn’t make much sense to be. “You _ruined_ my life! Drinking my blood, now I can’t feed. Every time I’ve tried, it’s too bitter, I can never get it down my throat-”

“You’ve tried?” Minseok asks. Sehun glares harder. “Sorry. I’m sorry, truly. But, I _did_ offer you to come with me, so you can feed on me whenever you need to.”

“I don’t want to be chained to you.”

“I’d rather think of it like, _taking responsibility,”_ Minseok says airily. Sehun scoffs, and Minseok smirks quietly to himself, allowing him to stew. 

Sehun looks at him, and his gaze is stern, determined, as he says, “I may be tied to you, but I _refuse_ to change how I’ve been doing things up until now.”

Minseok tilts his head at him, tells him simply, “I’m not asking you to.” He pauses, and he smiles to himself, before adding, “But, truthfully, Hunnie, baby. You must admit, you really _did_ have it best, with me.”

“Like _that’s_ enough of a reason to get me to stop,” he spits out, and Minseok beams.

“But you don’t deny it?”

Sehun freezes, and his pale complexion goes the slightest pink around the edges, his ears peaching up as he gathers his words. “It’s. I mean. You’re the literal _demon of lust,_ an incubus, with a _demon cock,_ of course you’re going to be good - shut up,” he blushes, looking at Minseok reproachfully as he chuckles, much too pleased.

“But it’s funny when you think about it,” Minseok starts, musing out loud. “You found your way here, to me. It seems that these are working quite well,” he says, gesturing to his chest, where the compass is branded to his skin. 

Sehun stares at the spot Minseok has pointed to, and he says dryly, “Yeah, it’s _hysterical.”_

Minseok chuckles, leaning back in his chair as he asks him, “So. How did Junmyeon find you?”

Sehun is a champion at glaring, never once letting up even as he answers, “We’ve known each other for a long time. I was his ‘junior’ in university.”

“And you’ve never been tempted to drink his blood?”

“Of course I was, but I liked having him alive because he was always helping me out with school shit,” he replies. “And before I knew it, we were like friends or something and I _couldn’t_ drink his blood and now I feel bad for ever thinking about wanting to sink my teeth into his neck - _that’s_ why I always go out. It’s easier if I don’t know the person I’m drinking from.”

“What a kind soul,” Minseok says dryly. Sehun doesn’t look the least bit amused. “So what made you think coming to join a _mob_ was a good idea?”

“Because I couldn’t seem to find anyone that tasted good, you _fuck,”_ Sehun says, “Everything tastes like _shit_ and it’s all your fault, you dick. I thought that joining would help me find more people to feed on to get better chances of being able to eat, people who deserve it.”

Minseok watches him quietly, and asks him, “When did you last eat properly?”

“Not since before I met you,” Sehun says, pouting and looking so adorably annoyed. He’ll be a treat to tease, Minseok thinks to himself. His gaze darkens, and he glares at Minseok, adding, “And that’s no thanks to you.”

“So you’re hungry?”

“Fuck, what do you think?” he spits. He looks angry, but he’s so _cute,_ Minseok can eat him up. 

“Alright then,” Minseok says, quite pleased with the turn of events. “I have an offer-”

“No, I will not be your vampire _sugar baby,_ you-”

“I was going to say, you work with me here,” Minseok says, though having a vampire sugar baby _does_ sound intriguing, at least for him. “Help me find more souls to eat, then you can take all the blood you need from me.”

“Like you’d be willing to be chained to me,” Sehun says. “This is a forever kind of deal.”

“Oh, I know,” he replies as he stands, going over to where Sehun is standing. “And I think I’ll benefit quite well from this arrangement.”

“I am _not_ sleeping with you again, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he says. Minseok just smiles.

“Not what I’m pertaining to, but let’s see how that statement holds up.”

“Then what-”

Minseok then brings his hand up to Sehun’s chest, over his heart, and his fingers sink into his body, through the layers of clothing and skin and muscle and bone, and Sehun gasps immediately, just short of a scream, as Minseok pulls out his fingers from his heart cleanly, and shining delicately on his palm is a small diamond, glinting red. 

“W-What, _what the fuck,”_ Sehun is still gasping, breathless and clutching his chest, the phantom ache of Minseok’s hand delving deep into his body the only evidence, his clothes and skin intact and spotless. “What did you do?”

“You’ve been alive for close to a thousand years, it seems, there were many souls in there,” Minseok smiles. “Lucky, a meal everyday, must have been, but with the way you look and move it’s not hard to understand-”

 _“What did you do to me?”_ Sehun snarls, his eyes glinting almost red in his rage and shock. It’s an attractive look on him.

“This is one of the thousands of souls you’ve taken over your lifetime,” Minseok says, holding up the red crystal for him to see. It’s beautiful, somber and sparkling. “One of the many lives you’ve taken in search for food. _This_ will be our exchange. You feed off my blood, and when my supply here is low, I feed off of _you.”_

“The _fuck,”_ Sehun stares at him, appalled as Minseok pops the diamond into his mouth, and he instantly feels so much better, chest a little fuller and head a little clearer. 

“Now then,” Minseok says, going back to his chair behind his desk, satisfied as he takes his seat and leans back leisurely. “It’s only fair. I fed off you, now, come here.”

He unbuttons the top few buttons of his shirt, exposing his neck, and he watches the way Sehun’s eyes fixate on the patch of bare skin, and the way he gulps down visibly, hungry.

Eventually, his hunger wins over and makes him give in, and he ambles over silently, and he seats himself on Minseok’s lap gingerly, curling his arms over his shoulders.

“Well, this is nice,” Minseok muses, patting his thigh, looking up to see Sehun’s face beet red.

“Shut up,” he says, and Minseok refrains from chuckling. Leans his head back so his throat is even more exposed, and Sehun swallows, staring, starved.

He leans in, and sinks his sharp fangs into Minseok’s skin. 

Minseok closes his eyes at the ache, shooting for a moment, before it dulls slightly, and Sehun drinks deeply, his blood flowing out of his body and into his mouth, his tongue lapping any drops that fall, warm and wet against his throat. 

It’s, strangely, peculiarly, _relaxing._ Minseok finds himself falling into it, melting and his edges softened as Sehun drinks more and more blood, letting him lean in closer and closer still, until he’s curled right into Minseok’s body.

And. His belly warms, hot and _wonderfully sensual,_ and he breathes deeply, trying to rein himself in, focusing on the way Sehun sucks his blood, feeding and feeding.

It feels like hours later when Sehun decides he’s had his fill, pulling back and licking his lips, already looking so much brighter than when he had first come in. 

Minseok feels his skin closing up, healing instantly, and every pressure in his body, the slight aches he’d been enduring alleviate instantly, and he stares at Sehun, who stares back. 

“Do you feel better?” Minseok asks him.

Then, Sehun smashes his lips onto his, clutching his face and swinging his leg over so he’s straddling him properly, his tongue diving into his mouth and licking him fiercely as he grinds his ass down.

“Hunnie, baby,” Minseok murmurs, but he hums as Sehun unbuttons the rest of his shirt. “This is my _office,_ I have to be a little more professional-”

“What is _in_ your blood?” Sehun says, moans. “You’re so, _fuck,_ so _sweet,_ so delicious, like evil sex magic potion-”

“Demon blood tends to be much stronger than human blood, baby,” he tells him, allowing Sehun to kiss him deeply, their lips moving together seamlessly. “So, whatever you feel after drinking human blood _should_ be amplified, after drinking mine.”

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Sehun says, before he pulls back and his eyes darken even more. “Forget I ever said that.”

And, as much as he wants to give in, he says, “I won’t fuck you like this, Sehun. You’re high off my blood.”

Sehun growls, looking disappointed, and Minseok watches him, and he can’t help but chuckle at his disgruntlement over not being given cock.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t sleep with me again?” Minseok teases. 

“Shut _up,”_ Sehun hisses. “I am _not,_ but I said nothing about not eating your face.”

“Well, I am not opposed to face eating in the metaphorical sense,” Mnseok says, and Sehun rolls his eyes, hard, before he dives back in, kissing him, grinding down against his crotch. 

Their lips slide together wetly, Sehun biting and nipping against the thin skin of Minseok’s lips and making him hiss, but Minseok doesn’t stop him. Finds himself feeling even warmer, lips soothed as Sehun licks over to catch the droplets of blood before they fall, and it settles into his chest, hot and searing as their mouths move together.

He and Sehun kiss furiously, ferociously, hotly for many minutes, licking into each other’s mouths and moaning, their hands scratching and grabbing onto each other as they go. Sehun whines, grinding down hard as Minseok incidentally palms his ass, squeezing, and _fuck,_ Minseok would love to pin him down and fuck him, but he restrains himself, knowing that they’d both be better off doing so when they want to, in the right state of mind. 

“Fuck,” Sehun whines, trembling as Minseok licks over his lips, his tongue sliding over like silk, the touch steaming, burning. “Fuck, _fuck.”_

“Hmm,” Minseok hums, smirking as Sehun chases after his lips. “Enough.”

 _“No,”_ Sehun hisses, but Minseok just chuckles, lifting them both up, making Sehun yelp as he gets him to his feet easily. “Time to work.”

“I won’t be doing laundry or getting your coffee or shit like that,” Sehun says, giving him a dark look.

Minseok laughs, patting his ass gently, amused. “If you’re good, maybe.”

.

Sehun, much to Minseok’s disappointment, didn’t have much to do as a personal intern, as Minseok was always so up to date on his own, preferring to do things personally and keeping on top of things himself. He didn’t know there would be a detriment to being overly self-efficient. 

So, Minseok had reluctantly given in to Junmyeon’s suggestion, which was to make Sehun a floater around the quarters, flitting from job to job, wherever he was needed. And, he’d been doing well thus far, catching up quickly on reconnaissance work alongside Chanyeol, sharp and keen on connecting details together and how it could be beneficial to their team. He sat in on some of the spy lessons Jongdae would be giving Jongin, and he was just as quick to pick up on the skills, using his charm to his advantage. He and Baekhyun, as it seemed, were kindred souls, menaces as they worked together to assemble and design new equipment and gadgets for the team to use, and they were playful together, shucking off pants and terrorizing everyone else.

“Doesn’t look too bad, it helps that you heal quickly,” Kyungsoo is telling Minseok as he carefully prods at the previously deep slash wound Minseok had gotten in a little ambush the night before, nodding as Minseok asks if he can get off the table. “I can give you some antibiotics if you want.”

“And what about his test results he had done a few days ago?” Junmyeon asks from the corner of the clinic, watching as Minseok settles into the chair in front of Kyungsoo’s desk.

“Results are good,” Kyungsoo says, sitting down and looking through the tables enumerating the results. “In every respect, Minseok, you’ve never been unhealthy. But you haven’t been this healthy in _decades.”_

“He’s been to perky for my own good,” Junmyeon says darkly. Minseok smiles at him serenely, blowing him a kiss. It gets swatted away promptly.

“I’ve been eating, at least once a day,” Minseok shares, beaming. 

“Oh, have we been getting more hits lately, then?” Kyungsoo asks, blinking behind his glasses. “I thought we were going in on the Youngs next month?”

“We are,” Minseok says, smiling.

“Then. How-”

“There’s no way you’re in this good a mood just because you’ve been eating a little more,” Junmyeon bites out finally, glaring at him. Minseok remains unbothered. “You’ve slept together again, haven’t you?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blinks even more owlishly, looking between them.

“Well, he has a delicious ass, but I have not,” Minseok says, sighing. “Shame.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo nods. “Ass, then. Sehun? The new recruit? You’ve slept with him before?”

“He’s very efficient,” Minseok says, somehow affirming, and Junmyeon groans.

“Minseok, we’ve talked about this before,” Junmyeon says, “you have to keep the lines more strictly.”

“It’s a very beneficial exchange, Myeon,” Minseok says, and then, a thought pops into his head. He looks back at Kyungsoo, asks him, “Soo. Do you have a vial of your blood when you first turned into a vampire?”

“Hmm? Oh, of course,” Kyungsoo affirms, wheeling his chair over to the fridge where he keeps the temperature sensitive medicines, and he pulls out from the door a small vial, much simpler in design as compared to Sehun’s ornate bottle, and his blood sloshes a little in the bottle, dark and thick.

“That’s a _thing?”_ Junmyeon looks like he’s about to lose his mind, staring at the vial.

“Just found out it was a thing myself recently,” Minseok says. “And, well. I got this, because of it.” 

He lifts up his shirt, until the brand over his chest is visible, and Junmyen stares on while Kyungsoo makes a small noise of understanding. 

“Ah, I see. So, Sehun is a vampire too,” he concludes simply. Junmyeon squeaks.

“He’s a _what?”_

“Yes, and I drank his blood by mistake,” Minseok says. Junmyeon gags. “And now, he’s basically imprisoned to me.”

“You should have known that you shouldn’t have done that,” Kyungsoo says. His tone is especially dry. “You’re one of the Nine Sons of Hell, an _actual_ overlord of evil. You should have been more aware.”

“Well, I wasn’t, and now he can only drink my blood for life.”

“Oh, so that’s what you mean by exchange,” Kyungsoo says. “You get your meals from each other.”

“Why are you talking about this so casually?” Junmyeon says, looking almost on the verge of hysterical. 

“Well, I haven’t quite encountered this before,” Kyungsoo muses. “But, thus far, there doesn’t seem to be anything detrimental to this. There’s no danger of Sehun taking too much blood from you because your blood replenishes almost instantly due to your accelerated healing and metabolism. You get your meals from all the souls he’s taken over the centuries, and the rapid replenishing of fresh blood in your system seems to be making you more energetic.”

“I’ve learned too much today,” Junmyeon says weakly, and Minseok grins at them both, quite pleased with the turn of events. 

Sehun’s first day out in the field comes quickly after then, a simple meet-up with one of the group’s regular business partners. 

It’s something they do often, simple and the procedure like clockwork to Minseok, but still. He lays a protective hand on Sehun’s back as they make their way out of the car, into the tailoring shop, their agreed meeting place for the day, flanked by Chanyeol and Junmyeon on either side.

“Can you _not,”_ Sehun hisses at him, but he blushes, lets himself be reeled in as Minseok pulls him closer to his body. “You’re making it look like you’re _my_ bodyguard or something, and _not_ the boss. Or that I’m your sugar baby.”

“Are you not?” Minseok asks him. Sehun elbows his side hard, and Minseok makes a wounded noise as Chanyeol and Junmyeon stare at them, confused and appalled respectively. 

They’re directed to the receiving area, and Minseok takes a seat on the plush leather sofa, taking the tea offered to him after Junmyeon inspects and confirms it’s not poisoned. Not that they would ever poison him here, in this place, or that it would do any lasting damage to him, but he’d rather not take a day off just because of a cocktail of chemicals.

They wait, and he notices Sehun staring at the suits on display, particularly, a black number with leatherette piping on the lapel and hemming. 

It’s particularly striking, and he knows Sehun would wear it well. 

“Do you want it?” he asks him. 

Sehun starts, blinking at him, before he understands what he’d just asked. He gives Minseok a look, says, “Quit it. I don’t have to tell you again, I’m _not_ your sugar baby.”

“Are you sure about that?” Chanyeol asks under his breath. Minseok does not see, but he suspects Sehun must have elbowed Chanyeol’s gut or thereabouts, as Chanyeol whines and begs for mercy instantly.

“Can, can you two please,” Junmyeon tries, sounding clearly exasperated, but the doors to the entrance are opening, and the person they’ve come here to meet is gliding in, gracefully, dressed in head to toe designer clothing, the silk of his shirt so smooth and lustrously woven it seems to gleam in the light, and he’s followed by three of his men, two of them immediately stationing themselves at the door. 

“Min,” Yixing greets, smiling as Minseok stands from his seat to offer him an embrace. “Sorry to have kept you waiting, my flight was delayed.”

“It’s quite alright, I didn’t arrive much too long ago myself,” he says, patting Yixing’s cheek. “You haven’t been overworking yourself, have you? You look tired.”

“Ah, between you and me,” Yixing says, leaning in to speak in a softer tone, “I have not been able to _eat_ much. We’ve been dry on hits.”

“So you _have_ been overworking,” Minseok says, clicking his tongue at him, “I’ll treat you to a meal soon, once we rain fire.”

“The Youngs won’t know what hit them,” Yixing says, and Minseok chuckles, offering him a seat to discuss business.

Yixing is efficient and quick to get to the details, as he usually is. They work together so often, there is hardly any time taken to get to an understanding of the situation, and further conversation for plans on how to proceed thus are navigated carefully knowing of each other’s boundaries, rules and preferences. 

“That Sooman character won’t hold much of a threat, will he?” Yixing asks, sipping his tea delicately. “Been convicted once, but he got out rather easily, didn’t he?”

“Friends in high places,” Minseok explains, nodding for Chanyeol to hand over a nanodrive to Yixing, “Everything we have on him. He’s a non-issue. You can take him out if you like. You have more money than I do, after all.”

“I have more money, precisely because I let you do the small jobs like this,” Yixing tells him airily. Minseok just laughs.

“Your greed knows no bounds.”

“And yours as well,” Yixing says, giving him a look and a pout, “You’ve decided to keep Baekhyun from me. I was looking forward to seeing him today.”

“You have your own weapons specialist, Xing,” Minseok reminds him, “A very good one. Baekhyun is very happy where he is.”

“Ask him about that time when I had invited you all to Beijing, then,” he says, and Minseok pauses, staring at him.

“Just what-”

He doesn’t have the chance to ask, or say any more words, when the glass windows are shattering, and Yixing’s men are jumping over the couch to get him down to the ground. 

Sehun and Junmyeon similarly bring Minseok down, while Chanyeol is bringing out his gun and taking cover behind the sofa, firing against the attackers outside the door.

“Ah, _shit,_ I just got this suit,” Yixing says, annoyed, as two of his guards fire along with Chanyeol, and he tells Minseok, “Guess the rest of our conversation will have to wait. Bring Baekhyun with you next time-”

“Literally, be a demon somewhere else, Yixing,” Minseok rolls his eyes, making Yixing chuckle as his men shield him as they flee the scene. 

Junmyeon is bringing out his own weapons, loading it up with bullets as he looks to Sehun, telling him seriously, “Take the Nissan parked in the alley behind this building, take Minseok to his safehouse-“

“The _Nissan?”_ Sehun says in disgust and petulance. “When we used the Rolls to get here-“

“You _brat,_ he needs an inconspicuous escape, so we need inconspicuous transportation,” Junmyeon bites, before he’s turning to aim outside the windows, and firing next to Chanyeol. Minseok knows it’s not the time or place to be thinking it, but the two of them are so _sexy,_ perfect shooting stance and calm on their faces and lining their shoulders as they pull the triggers over and over. “The address is written on the second page of the second chapter of Matthew in the Bible hidden in the compartment, use a black light to read it.”

“A Bible, oh Junmyeon, you wound me,” Minseok says woefully. 

“Stop being insufferable and _get out of here,”_ Junmyeon yells at them both. “We got this. I’ll find a way to contact you when it’s all clear.”

“The two of you will be alright?” Minseok asks him.

“Please. This is almost over,” Chanyeol smirks, before he fires again. 

“Now _go,”_ Junmyeon urges them again, pushing them out, and Sehun is muttering, but shielding Minseok all the same, hand on his lower back as they leave through the same way Yixing had. 

“It’s not like these bullets will kill either of us,” Sehun mutters, and Minseok smirks, patting his ass as they make their way out of the shop, breaking out into a run when they get to the back alleyway and spot the Nissan, parked among other similarly shitty cars. 

They get in, Minseok seats himself in the passenger seat, throwing the keys and Bible inside the compartment to Sehun. 

“Why don’t you read it?” he says, and Minseok gives him a dry look.

“I physically _can’t,_ baby,” he explains, showing him his fingers, scarred red from the already brief contact he’d had with the article. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, but starts the car anyway, and makes quick work of finding the address, and he brings the car out quickly and onto the road. 

“The place isn’t too far of a drive,” Sehun says, eyes focused as he drives. Not quite speeding as to not catch attention, but nonetheless very quick, weaving in and out of lanes as seamlessly as he can. Chanyeol’s done well in teaching him. “Less than an hour from here.”

Minseok looks at him, and he sighs. “Not what I was expecting to happen today.”

Sehun scoffs, asks, “And what were you expecting, exactly?”

“Not whatever _that_ was,” he says.

“You basically run the crime ring syndicate, I think you would expect an ambush,” Sehun says, and Minseok _does,_ is always prepared for one. But there is something that doesn’t sit well with him, now. 

“Transactions with Yixing are always smooth. I’ve worked with him many times over the years and we’ve never once come to an incident, except for now,” he tells Sehun, holding his breath and trying to keep his face low despite the dark tinted windows. “There’s something different this time.”

“Your demon dick only getting into trouble only now?” Sehun says as the skyscrapers taper off, the houses becoming more scarce as they leave the city, onto roads Minseok had long since visited. “Would have thought it would come sooner.”

“Give me some credit, Hunnie, I’ve been running the crime ring in this country for almost four decades,” Minseok says, huffing a little. “I’m smarter than that.”

 _“But_ not smart enough to know to _not_ drink a strange vial of blood,” Sehun snarls, and Minseok sighs. 

“I’m _sorry,”_ he says, wondering just how long he’ll be apologizing. It was his fault, and he knows it, and he’s taking as much responsibility as he can, but Sehun completely seems to be the type to hold a grudge. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want to _eat,”_ Sehun pouts at him, so _cute,_ so starkly different from the way he’s dressed, in leather and all black. Mnseok will note to get his measurements to get him that suit he’d been eyeing, sugary baby connotations aside. “You were running late and we had to leave as soon as you were finished and _you said you’d feed me.”_

 _“This_ takes time, baby,” Minseok gestures to himself, and Sehun glares, hard. 

“You sure you’re not the demon of narcissism?” Sehun starts, but in an instant, a bullet comes hurtling at the rear windshield, and while the glass is bulletproof, it still leaves its mark as it bounces off, rays emitting from the point where it had come into contact with the window.

_“Jesus-”_

“You’d do well to avoid that word next time, Hunnie,” Minseok tells him, gently guiding his hand on the wheel and easing his trembling. “Keep going, take an alternate route if you know one to throw them off a little. I’ll take care of this.”

“How?” Sehun asks him, but Minseok wordlessly reaches beneath the glove compartment, pulls out the guns Baekhyun had hidden for emergencies, and rolls down his window to fire. “What the fuck-”

“Eyes on the road,” Minseok says, turning back as he brings most of his torso out of the window, and while traffic is sparse, the roads aren’t exactly empty. But, he does take notice of a few vehicles, keeping hidden purposely, weaving in and out of the other cars on the road and gaining in on them, and Minseok knows they’re being targeted.

He takes aim, and begins to fire. Not one to waste bullets or effort he aims for the driver’s side of the windshields, and he watches smuggle as the cars swerve, out of control, one smashing onto the side of a building, another colliding with another vehicle, and another skidding to a stop, the assailants getting out of the car in their masks and their eyes angry, their own weapons in their hands and ready to fire. 

“Keep it steady for me, Hunnie,” he says, reloading the gun. They don’t look very happy, and he’d like to finish this as smoothly as possible. 

“Holy _Jesus,_ I never should have taken up Junmyeon’s offer,” Sehun mutters to himself, and Minseok sighs, but doesn’t berate him in any case, much too preoccupied with angry men with weapons on hand.

Sehun doesn’t stop, navigating them towards a less congested travel route, the turns sharp and the men scrambling after them, running before they disappear from view.

As they turn, Minseok pulls the triggers, and one by one, shoots them all down quickly, watching as they fall to the ground in succession, instantly lifeless, and then Sehun makes another turn, and they’re on an empty road, hurtling towards the edge of the city. 

“Fuck,” Sehun swears, and he accelerates even more even though no one is coming after them. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck-”_

“You okay there, baby?” Minseok asks him, slithering back into his seat, hiding the gun back in the compartment and sighing. Barely afternoon and he’s tired already, but as far as ambushes go, this ended relatively painlessly. “That was nothing, don’t be too worried-”

“I’m about to _scream_ at you,” Sehun hisses, going even faster, and Minseok sees the deathly tight grip he has on the wheel.

“Now don’t do that, I just saved us,” he pouts. Sehun glares at him. 

“Couldn’t you have used your demon powers? Made them disintegrate into thin air, make them drop dead, shit like that?” Sehun says. 

Minseok hums. “Well. Yes. But it’s not quite so fun as this-“

_“Jesus.”_

“What did I say about using those names?”

 _“Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus fucking Christ,”_ Sehun repeats without remorse, salting Minseok’s wounds liberally. “Fuck you, _Jesus.”_

And it goes like this for the rest of the ride, going way too fast and feeling like it stretches on, forever. They throw little verbal whips at each other as the route stays clear, the buildings disappear and they’re going up a mountain, trees lush and tall on either side of the road, the sun filtering through and glittering as they argue, Sehun lambasting him, swearing colorfully with many holy words, and Minseok taking the little jabs, having entirely too much fun, but he lets Sehun blast him.

Being ambushed, shot at and car-chased would leave anyone shaken up, human or not. Minseok knows, and hopes allowing himself to be a verbal punching bag would make things a little easier for him, let him calm himself a little.

“Baby, you missed the turn,” Minseok says patiently in the middle of another of Sehun’s tirades, this one about Minseok’s purple hair, never ending and distracting him from the route. He sighs to himself, verbal punching bag evidently not enough to ease Sehun’s adrenaline. 

“Damn it,” Sehun mutters, making a completely illegal U-turn and making his way back, and Minseok watches him, the way he tenses his jaw and breathes hard, loud enough for Minseok to hear him huff. 

Minseok leans in a little, gently places his hand on Sehun’s thigh.

He watches Sehun tense again, and Minseok thinks he’s done something wrong. He makes to remove his hand, but Sehun is lightning fast, reaching down to keep his hand there, tangling their fingers together.

Minseok blinks, his chest warming, asks, “Hunnie? You okay?”

They’re deep into a wooded area, the dirt road barely wide enough for the car, trees crowding in close enough that some branches scratch at the windows, and Sehun doesn’t reply, doesn’t speak, Minseok is sure he’s not even breathing when suddenly he stops the car, right in the middle of the road.

“Sehun?” Minseok says, confused as to why they’re essentially parked in the midst of a forest. “We’re almost there, why-”

Sehun leans forward, grabbing Minseok’s face and angling his head up, and he kisses him fiercely, his lips hot and tongue licking in almost immediately, tangling together with Minseok’s own.

Minseok moans, surprised, but opens his mouth wider for him, feeling him lick across his teeth and it’s like Sehun is just a bit away from eating his face, which, Minseok is not quite surprised to know, he is very much okay with. 

“Hmm,” he hums, allowing Sehun to manhandle him, lifting him up and placing him on his lap, bringing his head back down to kiss him again, biting at his lips and licking at his jaw. His hands are warm, reaching behind and palming Minseok’s ass, gripping and smacking the cheeks lightly as he swears into Minseok’s mouth as he grinds down on his crotch.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Sehun moans, pliant as Minseok tilts his head back, mouth slack open as Minseok plunges his tongue in incessantly, groaning even louder as Minseok pulls on his hair. Minseok moans alongside him, Sehun using his grip on his ass to pull him down to his thrusting hips, and they grind together, their bodies moving seamlessly.

“Baby want more?” Minseok teases him, and Sehun melts, his hands feverishly hot and quick as they pull off Minseok’s jacket, undoing the buttons on his shirt to get at his skin, mouth attaching itself instantly to Minseok’s cleavage as it’s revealed. 

“Fuck, want,” Sehun breathes hard, getting his own clothes off, crying out as Minseok reaches down into his underwear, encircling his hand around Sehun’s cock, already mostly hard. “Want, _fuck-”_

“Want to fuck me, baby?” Minseok asks him. He sees the way Sehun’s eyes widen, his mouth slack as he stares at Minseok, and he’s almost drooling, _delicious._ Intense, borderline angry sex to burn off extra adrenaline is his personal favorite. “Want to pound my ass? Fill me up with your cock? Because I want it, want my baby fucking into me-”

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Sehun whimpers, reeling Minseok flush to his body and he licks over the side of his neck, his teeth scraping over skin and Minseok moans for him, rolling his hips down. “Wanna cram you full, wanna fill you up, fuck-”

 _“That’s it,_ baby,” Minseok moans, leaning in to kiss him, their mouths slick and he can feel Sehun trembling beneath him, his hands slipping under his underwear, and Minseok feels his finger, lightly tracing over his hole, and Minseok cannot wait himself. Wants to be fucked relentlessly, roughly, wants his baby to use him.

The Nissan is much too small, really a very horrible, shitty car to fuck in, but Minseok makes do, slithering down to pull off Sehun’s pants and underwear, eyeing his hard, leaking cock hungrily.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you,” he hums, making Sehun scoff-moan as he holds his length, and Sehun shouts, the screams bouncing off of the windows as Minseok takes the head into his mouth, licking at the pearly liquid and laving his tongue all over his cock.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Sehun breathes, his hands entangled in Minseok’s much reviled purple hair and pulling, moving him on his length, moaning and crying out as Minseok sucks him off. “Fuck, _suck me, fuck-”_

“Hmm, fuck my mouth, but no coming,” Minseok tells him, making Sehun growl, and he chuckles. “No, baby, I want you to come inside me, hold it in.”

“You could - oh _god,”_ he shouts as Minseok takes his cock, down to the base, into his mouth and down his throat. Sehun cries as he moves his hips, fucking Minseok’s face as he curses and moans, and Minseok loves it. Loves having his baby’s cock in his mouth, loves his taste, loves the way he uses his mouth, loves it all. 

His cock is hot, heavy on his tongue, and Sehun’s thighs shake beneath him, his hips thrusting forward and driving into Minseok’s mouth, and Minseok is having the time of his life. He glances up, sees Sehun with his fingers in his own mouth, getting his digits slick and wet as his eyes bore into Minseok’s, watching his cock swallowed up incessantly. Suddenly feels his own adrenaline, delayed or ignored, simmering in his blood, making him desperate, making him bob his head faster, wanting more of Sehun, needing him inside his ass and making his body sing. 

“Oh, baby,” Minseok pops off his cock, breathing hard, and Sehun grabs him, kissing him sloppily, shoving off his pants and underwear and there’s a wet finger on his rim, circling and dipping in and Minseok feels him inch in, breaching him. And Minseok groans, feels his own cock spill precome, and Sehun licks all over his chest, nipping at his nipples, and he _needs_ to be fucked, wants to be railed and wrecked. “Get me open for you, Hunnie, need it, _fuck-”_

Sehun groans, and they amble over with difficulty to the backseat, Sehun slicking up his fingers further with a packet of lube from his wallet as Minseok arranges himself, sitting on his lap with his back leaning on his chest. 

He looks over his shoulder, smirking at Sehun, before he leans forward, lifting his ass up for him, saying, “Stretch me open, Hunnie.”

Sehun makes many noises, and Minseok fully enjoys each one. Moans as Sehun traces his hole with a finger, feeling around his rim, teasing him, and Minseok hums, making to move his hips back to sink on the digit, but Sehun holds his hips, keeping him still as he touches around his hole but never pushing in.

“Baby,” Minseok says, not wanting to betray his impatience, but says anyway, “Get your fingers in me. I don’t care if you’re rough, just _fuck me.”_

“I’m honored to know I make the demon of lust all hot and desperate,” Sehun says, and Minseok rolls his eyes, not quite appreciating his sarcasm, but doesn’t say anything to refute it. It’s quite true, anyway. 

Sehun, to his credit, doesn’t tease Minseok much further. Spreads his ass with one hand to watch Minseok’s hole swallow up the finger he pushes in, and Minseok moans, his voice reverberating in the small space and making his cock twitch, and Sehun is so _hot,_ making quick work to fuck him open, plunging his finger in and out roughly, the slick noises making Minseok’s thighs shake. 

“Should see yourself,” Sehun breathes, exhaling shakily as he slams in two fingers, “Your ass is so pretty, Min. So fucking hungry, taking my fingers. Can’t wait to fuck you-“

“Hmm, yes, baby,” Minseok groans, _taking it,_ loving the way his ass is stretched open for Sehun’s big cock. “Yes, _yes,_ just like that.”

“Fuck, _fuck, daddy,”_ Sehun shines, and Minseok gasps, feeling his cock spurt a little. Oh, _beautiful,_ especially coming from that mouth. 

“Fuck, yes, baby,” Minseok sighs, rolling his ass back on the three fingers plunging into him. “Couldn’t wait til we got to the safehouse, couldn’t you? Wanted to fuck me right here, is that right?”

“Fuck, _fuckfuckfuck,”_ Sehun says in one breath, his hand slamming into Minseok’s ass, making it shake, and Minseok can barely hold himself in. 

“Yes, baby,” he moans, “Such a little _slut_ for daddy-“

“Fuck, _fuck,_ want to wreck you, want to fuck you,” Sehun cries out, and Minseok is so fucking hot with it all. Wants it all. 

“Give me your cock, _now, baby,”_ Minseok breathes, and Sehun doesn’t wait. Slips his fingers out, and pulls Minseok back, maneuvers his stretched open hole right over his hard, _deliciously_ big cock, and Minseok sinks down, filling himself up. 

He _shouts,_ screams loud enough he’s sure he echoes even in the woods, and Sehun is just as loud, arms wrapping around Minseok’s body as his cock is swallowed up, and Minseok is losing his mind. 

Sehun is so thick, so hot and feeling even bigger inside his ass, and Minseok prides himself in being the demon of lust, fucking is literally his strength.

He had never met anyone who could match his energy as seamlessly, as effortlessly and unquestionably as Sehun has, his desire, his _sensuality_ bleeding over and seeping through his skin, permeating the tiny interior of their venue. 

“Oh, _baby,”_ Minseok whines, his hole winking around the length crammed inside him, and he moves slightly, sinking down even further. Feels Sehun completely plunged inside him, balls deep, and his ass cheeks almost flattened on Sehun’s thighs, and he’s never been so instantly overwhelmed. Sehun is _big,_ stretching him to his limit, and it feels so fucking _good,_ he feels so _good._ Almost like he’s floating, sat on a throne.

“Min, oh _fuck,”_ Sehun keens, his hands so incessantly hot on Minseok’s skin, his face pressed against Minseok’s neck, teething along his nape but not breaking skin. “Oh, _fuck,_ you’re so tight, so hot, _fuck.”_

“Give me your cock, give it to me,” Minseok tells him, gasping as he feels Sehun twitch inside him. “Want it ramming into me, want to be wrecked-”

“Fuck, _fuck daddy,”_ Sehun cries out, thrusting in, making Minseok groan. “Wanna fuck you, wanna _ruin you-”_

 _“Yes, baby,”_ Minseok moans. “Make your daddy cry with it, wreck my ass, come on-”

Sehun doesn’t disappoint, doesn’t wait. He grunts, embracing Minseok’s body tightly, and he begins fucking into Minseok from below, moving Minseok’s body down to meet his cock, and their skin slaps together, making them both moan loudly as their bodies come together, noisily, _gorgeously._

“Your ass, fuck,” Sehun mutters, fucking him with a punishing pace he establishes almost instantly, and it’s _exactly_ how Minseok likes it. Loves being fucked roughly, wants his ass to bruise, wants his hole wrecked and wants it fast, wants to be overwhelmed, like he is now. 

“Like it, Hunnie?” Minseok says, tilting his head back onto Sehun’s broad shoulder, reaching back to get his hands on Sehun’s hair, pulling _hard_ and sighing as Sehun drives his cock into him, slamming into his ass. “How do I feel, around you?”

“Feel so good, your ass is so _fucking sweet,”_ Sehun moans, ramming up into him, making Minseok’s asscheeks shake with the force of his plowing. “Can’t believe we waited this long to fuck again, _fuck,_ your ass, _fuck, fuck, fuck-”_

“Through no fault of my own,” Minseok clarifies. He feels Sehun growl behind him, annoyed, and it makes him pound into him even more vigorously, much to Minseok’s pleasure.

He moans, holding on to Sehun’s arms and lets himself be fucked, manhandled down on to Sehun’s pistoning cock, knows his body would be jolting off of Sehun had it not been for the tight grip he has on his torso. Says breathily, egging him on, “You know it’s true, baby. If you hadn’t left and just took up my offer in the first place, you would have been eating good, in every sense of the word.”

“I _swear,_ every time you open your mouth,” Sehun grunts, groaning as Minseok keeps his ass still, grinding down on his cock and making them both shiver with how deep Sehun gets. 

“I’m sorry I’m correct,” Minseok hums,and Sehun just growls again, fucking him even harder for it, and Minseok wants to _laugh,_ almost. Can’t believe how good and hard he’s getting it, his hips circling as he moves on Sehun’s cock.

He takes Sehun’s hand, moves it down to his belly, and says huskily, “Feel how deep you go, baby. Like you want to wreck me from the inside out, hmm, so _delicious.”_

And on the next plunge in, they feel it against their palms, pressed close together on Minseok’s stomach. Sehun’s cock goes in _deep,_ jutting out and pressing right against the hands, out of his belly.

“Oh my _god, fucking shit,”_ Sehun cries out, and he sobs as he takes Minseok’s hips in his hands, hammering into his hole. 

Minseok actually _does_ laugh this time, breathless and fucking enraptured as his ass is rammed from below, his own cock swinging and leaking, and it’s euphoric like it never has been before. He feels so fucking _alive,_ his ass full of cock and Sehun’s body, fitting his in every way seamlessly.

He leans forward, holding on to the headrests in front, and he looks back to smirk at Sehun once, who stares at him, hair matted with sweat and mouth slack open as he breathes hard. _Sexy._

“Watch your daddy ride your cock, baby,” he says and Sehun groans, and Minseok watches the blush filter down his body, his torso pinking up, and Minseok wants to _eat_ him up, and be eaten. 

He lifts his hips, letting Sehun’s cock slide out of him slowly, until just the tip keeps his hole stretched open, and he takes a moment, gathering his breath, smiling to himself as Sehun whines impatiently. Then, unable to stay patient himself, Minseok _slams_ his ass down, his ass slapping loudly against Sehun’s thighs, instantly stuffed full of Sehun’s gorgeously thick cock, and they both shout, deafening and shattering.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Minseok breathes, and he can’t wait. He goes again, and again, and _again,_ cannot seem to get enough of his baby’s cock filling him up, stretching and he’s so _big,_ feels like he’s being split in two, and the ache after this will be _glorious._ “Fuck, baby, so _good-”_

 _“God, daddy,”_ Sehun says, and Minseok is overwhelmed enough that he overlooks the slip of the G-word, rocking back on his dick, revelling in it all. “Fuck, not _fair.”_

“What’s not fair, hmm?” Minseok says swiveling his hips and he swears, he feels the tingles right down to his _toes._

“Demon cock, demon _ass,_ I’m about to lose my mind,” Sehun gasps, pliant and loose as Minseok continues to ride him, fucking back on his achingly hard length. 

Minseok chuckles, turning his head and kissing Sehun full on the mouth, with plenty of tongue. “Well, baby. You’re giving me a run for my money, aren’t you?”

Sehun stares at him, eyes hooded slightly, lips shiny and wet and some saliva drips from the corner of his mouth. Minseok leans in again, running the tip of his tongue to catch it, and Sehun whimpers. Minseok feels his cock twitch inside him, and Minseok is not very far himself, his whole body hot and his head fuzzy.

“Hmm, baby,” Minseok moans, rolling his hips, then bouncing full on, riding Sehun’s cock for all its worth, and Sehun lays back, letting him use him. _Fuck,_ so fucking sexy. “Love your cock, feels so _good,_ fuck me forever, _fuck-”_

“Fuck, don’t tempt me,” Sehun whines, “your _ass,_ so tight, so sweet, _fuck, daddy,”_ he cries out, throwing his head back on the headrests as Minseok squeezes his ass around his length.

He’s so, so _pretty,_ and Minseok really would ride him forever.

Then, the heat in his belly burns, too hot for him to ignore any longer, and Minseok can barely contain himself, almost unable to string his words together as he bounces incessantly on Sehun’s cock.

“Baby, _baby,”_ he moans, throwing his ass back, touching his stomach again and feeling Sehun’s length jut out, making his ears burn. “Oh, baby, I’m close, I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make daddy come, _fuck-”_

 _“Fuck, Minseok,”_ Sehun growls, and then suddenly, Minseok is yelping as he’s lifted, his body maneuvered to press against the car door with difficulty, one knee on the seat and the other foot on the floor. 

“Sehun, what - _oh, babyyy,”_ he trails off in a high sigh as Sehun fucks into him from behind, ramming into his ass. “Oh, _oh, oh-”_

“Squeeze around me, daddy,” Sehun breathes, and on the next slam in, his cock feels even _bigger,_ and Minseok can barely breathe, his hands smearing the fog they’d made on the glass window as Sehun hammers into him, his hips slapping against Minseok’s ass.

“You’re so good for me, baby, yes, _yes,_ that’s it, right _there,”_ Minseok moans as Sehun angles his ass up, and _plunges_ down, railing into him and rubbing up on all the best places inside him. 

“Gonna come,” Sehun says shortly, bringing Minseok’s ass back to his pistoning cock. “Daddy, _fuck-”_

 _“Bite me, Hunnie,”_ Minseok breathes, “Go, _eat-”_

Sehun whimpers, and blankets his torso over Minseok’s back to get at his neck. His tongue swipes over Minseok’s skin, and when his teeth sink in, piercing and drawing blood, they both cry out, the sensation _a lot._

Minseok feels his head fog up momentarily, before it clears, his shoulders lightening, and his body loosening even more, heightening the pleasure as Sehun fucks him. He can just imagine how Sehun feels, how good it must be for him, as he drills in even faster, harder, the car echoing with filthy, _obscene_ noises of his cock squelching and cramming Minseok’s ass full. 

“D- _Daddy,”_ he sobs against his neck, lapping up the blood and cleaning his neck, and sounding so desperate, his thrusts going disarray, and he’s grinding in as he cries, and Minseok feels it. The way his hole is being painted from the inside with his come, and Sehun fucks it in, sloppy, disgustingly good as it leaks out of him, dribbling down the rim to his balls. 

“Fuck, baby,” Minseok whines, _so close._ “Fuck, Hunnie, make me come. Just a little more-”

Sehun pulls out, and Minnseok doesn’t even have time to fully process being left empty when there’s something wet and hot on his ass, and he gasps, _crying_ out as Sehun licks around his hole, eating him out and cleaning him of his come, and it’s almost instant. He comes, _hard,_ his whole body shaking with it as his cock shoots white over the carseat, and Minseok is barely able to keep himself from collapsing, elbows weak and his knees even more so.

“Oh, _fuck,_ baby,” he whimpers as Sehun doesn’t stop, pushing his fingers in along with his tongue. Minseok is so fucking sensitive, squirming away from his touch and leaning in towards it, simultaneously. “Oh, _fuck,_ Sehun, that’s enough, _fuck.”_

Sehun licks in one more time, before leaning back, pulling his fingers out and lovingly, playfully biting Minseok’s ass cheeks, before he crawls back up, pulling Minseok towards his body and curling up against him. 

He looks calm, eyes fluttering close as Minseok fixes his hair for him, and Minseok stares down at him, his baby looking docile and the adrenaline mostly fucked out of him. He grins to himself as he asks, “Feeling better, baby?”

Sehun hums, curling in even closer. A _baby._ “You drive us the rest of the way.”

Then, back to being a brat, instantly. 

Minseok can’t even bring himself to be in any way annoyed, fucked out himself. 

He reaches down, plucks out a little soul from Sehun’s chest, who barely moves, having gotten used to the sensation after the first few times. He even _yawns,_ and Minseok chuckles before popping the snack into his mouth, holding him close for the moment, before they absolutely have to get out of here. Which is not for a while, which Minseok appreciates greatly.

.

Junmyeon makes contact with them a few hours after they had settled into the safe house, which is really Sehun walking around in no clothing, eating the chips stashed away in the cupboards, and Minseok doing his best to not want to fuck him into the kitchen counter. 

_“Are you two alright?”_ Junmyeon asks, and Minseok valiantly tries to look away as Sehun saunters over to the lounge, draping himself over the couch and looking delicious. 

“We’re okay, just ran into some trouble getting here, but I took care of it,” he replies, taking a seat near the television instead, snapping so the steel barricade blocking the windows slide away, revealing a floor to ceiling window that exposes them to a gorgeous view of the trees outside. 

_“What kind of trouble?”_

“Three armed cars. Shot them down,” Minseok answers, sighing as Sehun is curling himself over his back, feeding him chips. He’s licking over the wounds he’d made, and Minseok sighs again, tilting his head to the side to allow him more access. He steels himself for the bite, and feels his whole body loosen up slightly as Sehun drinks again, his tongue hit as it soothes over his skin. “Was it the Young’s?”

 _“I don’t think so, it’s not their style to do ambushes like this,”_ Junmyeon tells him. _“They’re not the type to make big scenes.”_

“Hmm. Get Chanyeol on the ground as soon as he’s able, and let’s see if Jongdae and Jongin can gather intel on this as well,” he says, breathing slowly and hoping his words don’t slur too much as Sehun eats, not wanting to stop. “Is everyone alright? Has Kyungsoo checked on you both?”

 _“We’re fine. Chanyeol got some minor bruising and wounds so Kyungsoo’s forcing him to rest for a day, but otherwise, we’ll get to work as soon as we can,”_ Junmyeon tells him. _“Sehun there?”_

“He’s a brat, he’s fine,” Minseok says, gasping as Sehun bites down harder on his shoulder. He glares at him, but Sehun glares back, his lips staying attached to Minseok’s skin as he sucks his blood petulantly.

 _“Alright, then. I’ll call in again soon when things are in the clear.”_ Junmyeon says. _“For now, sit tight there. I made sure it’s well stocked.”_

“Sex things too?” he asks. Sehun chokes as he drinks, and he thumps Minseok’s back hard. 

Junmyeon sighs, but is otherwise unperturbed. _“Yes. There are plenty of supplies in the master and the guest rooms.”_

“Very good,” Minseok says, “Then we’ll lie low for a bit. Contact us as soon as you know something, Myeon. Good work today.”

 _“Stay safe. I’ll keep you posted,”_ he says, before he bids them goodbye and ends the call. 

_“‘Sex things?’_ Just about how many times are you planning to fuck?” Sehun says, glaring at him as Minseok takes the bag of chips from him, reading the label curiously. 

“Oh, baby, you underestimate my demon cock,” he says, and Sehun shoves at him, making to move away, but Minseok catches his wrist last minute and reels him back in, making him topple over with a yelp and landing on Minseok’s lap. 

_“Hey-“_

“Can you eat these?” Minseok cuts him off, waves the bag of Garlic Parmesan flavored chips at him, “I thought vampires can’t have garlic.”

Sehun glares at him so fiercely Minseok is almost certain that if he weren’t an actual devil he would disintegrate. 

“You’re a _Son of Hell,_ you should know what human misconceptions about our kind are false,” Sehun hisses at him, taking the chips back and eating a handful. “‘Vampires can’t have garlic,’ give me a _break.”_

“I’m sorry,” Minseok offers, and he’s surprised that the words fall easier than they usually do. He really means it, too, and while he and Sehun tease each other, hurl insults and such at each other on a secondly basis, he doesn’t ever want to truly upset him. “I truly didn’t know.”

“You don’t know a lot of things,” Sehun huffs.

“Well, tell me then,” he says, leaning in and taking the chip in Sehun’s hand with his lips. Sehun glares harder. “I want to know more, so I don’t make the same mistakes again. Seeing as how we’re tied to each other, I want to be able to treat you well.”

Sehun stares at him, and Minseok can read the doubt on his face. While he doesn’t quite blame him for thinking so, Minseok really _does_ mean it, and Sehun’s visible misgivings make him a little more disappointed than he’d like to admit.

“Okay. Just, can I ask you some things then?” he asks. When Sehun doesn’t refuse, he asks then, “Why aren’t you affected by the sun?”

Sehun looks at him, considering. Then, he answers, “I am, but not in the way humans depict. We’re weakened slightly, and it makes most vampires much hungrier and makes us need to feed more.”

Explains a lot with how Kyungsoo prefers to work indoors, too. Minseok nods, making a face, remembering how particularly irate Sehun had been that morning when he hadn’t fed. 

“But Taika Waititi said you’d burn up at exposure to sun,” Minseok muses. Sehun rolls his eyes, not bothering to be subtle. 

“God Waititi has our respect for portraying us as the comedic geniuses we are, but we certainly don’t burn in the light,” Sehun explains to him. “We thrive better at night, is all, and it’s just easier to hunt for food. We need less, so there are less to kill too.”

“Then, you can eat anything?”

“Well, we don’t need human food to live, because we don’t get any sustenance from it,” he explains, “But it’s certainly a nice change to deviate from having to drink blood all the time. I’m not very opposed to anything, I eat it all. Meat, fish, dick, ass-”

And he goes off on a tangent. Minseok discovers that vampires _hate_ herbs like rosemary, thyme, and the like, for no other reason that it comes off tasting bitter on their tongues, that holy water to them is like iron to Maleficent as it can thin their blood dangerously, but they can otherwise handle most other holy and religious objects like bibles and crucifixes with little problem, that he doesn’t need to be invited in formally to enter rooms, and much more. Minseok realizes in the middle of a lecture on the actually rejuvenating effects of fire on vampire skin that maybe he should have taken some notes.

“-And a stake will kill anyone if stabbed, so we’re not that special in that regard,” Sehun says, bag of chips long gone and now he’s licking his fingers, musing at his list of weaknesses. He’s really too comfortable on Minseok’s lap, buck ass naked, but Minseok doesn’t think it too much of a dilemma. 

“Then. What real weaknesses do you have?” Minseok asks him, moving slightly as Sehun curls into him, thinking deeply.

“Silver,” he says simply, like an _‘ah, right,’_ moment.

“Silver? It weakens you?” Minseok asks him. 

Sehun pauses, before answering, “It can be fatal.”

Ah. 

Minseok ponders quietly to himself, says, “Then. I must rid myself of most of my watch collection and other jewelry.”

Sehun blinks, and he says, “No, it’s not like being in direct contact will kill me right away. You don’t have to-”

“Sehun. You just said it could be fatal for you,” Minseok says simply. “It’s your life or my watches. There’s no math to be done, the choice is simple. It’s obviously you.”

Sehun blinks again, and he has no opportunity to hide his blush, his whole body turning pink. Minseok gives him a small smile, braving a kiss on his cheek, which Sehun swats away promptly, huffing at him as his cheeks burn bright red.

“Then, what about you?” Sehun says in a vice too high, his face still red with his blush as he tries to divert the attention somewhere else.

“What about me?” Minseok says, wanting to tease him a little more, but letting it go anyway.

“I mean, what are _your_ weaknesses?” Sehun asks him, and Minseok doesn’t know if he’s truly interested, or if he just wants to feel less awkward, but he indulges him regardless. 

“Anything blessed,” he says, and he grins as he adds on, “Aside from your ass and cock, of course-”

 _“Sacrilegious,”_ Sehun says, scandalized, but not disagreeing.

“Hmm, that seems to be it,” Minseok says, “I’m otherwise all powerful.”

“But you’re dumb as hell,” Sehun says. 

Minseok doesn’t deny it, but he adds on, “Not like your kind is much smarter. Except for Kyungsoo.”

Sehun glares at him then, and Minseok prepares himself for the tirade denying it all, and he’s not disappointed when Sehun starts off with, _“Excuse me,_ I have twenty-eight degrees and four doctorates-”

And the rest of their week in exile goes similarly. Rigorous fucking in the morning, eating off of each other, then eating whatever’s in the cupboards, watching the endless movie playlist Junmyeon had set up on the massive screen in the lounge, arguing about scenes in the movies (because _all_ that Junmyeon seemed to pick were vampire or demon movies and the like, Twilight trilogy included), then fucking again before they fall asleep, too fucked out exhaused.

Junmyeon and Jongdae come to pick them up on Saturday, and Minseok finds himself feeling. Disappointed, that their time holed up together, unexpectedly getting to know each other with all that bantering and movie commenting (and how Sehun is _wrong_ for liking _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ so much, like they both know but won’t admit it’s because of Douglas Booth and his god-like face), and the sex to start and end their day, is over.

He looks over to where Jongdae hands Sehun a bag of fresh new clothes, and Minseok blinks, and blinks again. Doesn’t know what to make of the frown on his face, if it’s because he doesn’t like the clothes he’d been given (that _brat,_ it’s Gucci), or. 

If, like Minseok, he doesn’t want their week to end, just yet. 

They’re in the car, sitting together in the back while Junmyeon and Jongdae are arguing about directions, and that one not-date Jongdae had with Jinyoung, _humans._ Minseok looks over to where Sehun is watching outside the window, dressed in the clothes he’d been given, and he’s still frowning. 

Minseok looks at him, asks him in a hushed tone, “Do you not like the clothes?”

Sehun turns away from the window, blinking at him as he registers the question in his head. It takes him a few moments before he answers, “No, they’re. They’re fine.”

Minseok watches him still, and he asks further, “Do you want something else?”

“It’s not that, it’s just,” Sehun says, and his face is turning pink as he goes quiet. 

He doesn’t say anything else, and Minseok doesn’t push. But, whatever Sehun won’t tell him, it’s enough for him to tell Junmyeon, “Let’s stop by the tailoring shop.”

Junmyeon pauses mid-sentence, and answers, “Tailoring shop? Which one?”

“The same one as last week,” and Junmyeon hits the brakes so fast they all topple over a bit.

“The same one, where we were almost killed?” Junmyeon says, turning in his seat to look back at him.

“Yes, that one,” Minseok replies. Sehun looks at him, looking nervous even though Junmyeon’s piercing glare is directed at Minseok, “You remember the way, yes?”

“Min, it’s dangerous,” Junmyeon says, “They can find you again, and we’re not as prepared now. And, may I remind you, that place was straight up _ambushed._ Everything was wrecked. There’s no way that place is up and running this soon after.”

“Yixing runs it, it’s definitely running,” Jongdae answers casually. “Let’s just try, Myeon. I loaded up the trunk with Baek’s shit, it should be good enough.”

It _is_ up and running, much to Minseok’s delight and Junmyeon wariness, and Minseok takes Sehun’s hand in his as they enter. Sehun startles a bit, but he doesn’t pull back his hand, and even tangles their fingers together. 

Minseok is rightly smug, but it dissipates slightly when he sees Yixing seated on the sofa, smirking at-

“Byun, what are you doing _here,”_ Minseok announces his entrance directly, and with a yelp, Baekhyun stands up from the sofa, blush high on his cheeks, poorly acting as if Yixing hadn’t _just_ been rubbing his thigh in a more than friendly way, and his lips are slightly swollen in the way you get after a heavy makeout. Minseok does _not_ dare to even think of his weapons specialist sucking off Yixing, but his grin is much too smug to rule it out just yet. 

“Just, just reconning, you know,” he says, smiling nervously, trying not to look too guilty. “Checking out. Uh. Yixing asked me for my opinion on some things too, you see.”

“Opinion? On what? Care to expound” Minseok asks slyly. Junmyeon slaps his back, _hard,_ murmuring for him to leave it be.

Baekhyun flounders, and as much of a genius he is, he’s a horrific liar, and _that_ is why he’s their behind the scenes man. 

Meanwhile, Jongdae, who has a way with words unmatched, his best spy, says simply to shift the mood, “Baekhyun is the city’s foremost weapons expert, Yixing just invited him to gun designs his team are engineering.” 

“Yes, that’s it,” Baekhyun sounds too relieved for it to be true. Yixing doesn’t bother to even attempt to cover up anything they’d been doing, smiling at Minseok smugly.

“And Yixing invited you for tea and dessert, how kind of him,” Jongdae says, smiling serenely, but it drops slightly when Baekhyun blinks owlishly as he replies, “Huh? No, we didn’t.”

Yixing stands up then, quietly leaning over to swipe his thumb over the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, where something white had dried slightly, “Could have pretended it was icing, baby.” When Baekhyun starts freaking out, Junmyeon sighs under his breath.

“In any case, I want that,” Minseok says over the din, gesturing over to the suit on display: black, with leatherette piping.

“For you?” Yixing asks, “Not quite your usual style, is it?”

“Not for me. For Sehun.”

Sehun freezes next to him, and everyone else stares. 

“Sugar baby,” Jongdae says, with a hint of pride, and Junmyeon elbows him. 

“What are you _doing?”_ Sehun hisses at him, pulling him away to a corner from everyone else, his cheeks flushed pink. He’s adorable, and Minseok can’t help but smile at him warmly.

“I’m buying you the suit,” Minseok answers simply, matter-of-factly. 

“I told you before, I’m not your sugar baby, you don’t need to spoil me,” Sehun says, and he goes even redder in complexion. “Why are you doing this?”

“I’ve already told you before, Sehun,” Minseok says. “I want to treat you well, in the ways I can. I didn’t say this without meaning it fully.”

Sehun stares at him, and Minseok watches the tip of his ears burn. He’s particularly beautiful when he’s flustered. 

“You,” he tries, clearing his throat a second later as he blinks away the pinkness. “You still don’t have to, I mean. You’re already tied to me, it’s too much-“

“But I want to buy you nice things,” Minseok says, and Sehun blushes even more. “Tied or not. I just, I wanted to give you something. From me.”

Sehun stares at him still, and Minseok slowly feels that maybe. This wasn’t the completely correct approach to do things. He sighs at himself, wondering why he’s not doing as well as he’d hoped. 

“This is making you uncomfortable, I am sorry,” Minseok tells him then. Sehun blinks, and Minseok goes on to add, fearing he may have said something out of turn. “I’m afraid I’m not quite versed in these matters. I just wanted to make you happy, even in just this way. If you really don’t want it, is there something else you want? We can-”

Sehun grabs his face, and kisses him right on the mouth, in full view of everyone in the shop. 

Minseok can almost hear the way Baekhyun drops his jaw. 

As suddenly as Sehun had grabbed his face and kissed him, he pulls back, but doesn’t let go of his face just yet. Minseok blinks, once, twice, staring at Sehun, who blinks, and instantly turns bright red. His eyes flitter from their audience, who don’t hide their open gawking, to the wall, and everywhere else, aside from Minseok himself. 

He clears his throat, obviously embarrassed but looking so pretty still, “I, um. Uh. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Minseok says, blinking, but. He feels too fucking _pleased,_ and he can’t help the small grin that spreads out on his face. 

He’s existed since the dawn of time, yet here he is, pleased and _giddy,_ chest fluttering over making Sehun flustered and blush with how _shy_ he was. 

“It’s okay to spoil me,” Sehun says, clearing his throat again. “Just, um. I don’t-”

“I’m not expecting anything in return, Hunnie. I promise,” Minseok says. “You don’t need to worry about that. I just want to spoil you, because I want to.”

“Right,” Sehun blinsk to himself, turning even redder and finally putting his hands down, realizing he’d been holding on to Minseok’s face for much too long.

“Get him whatever he wants,” he tells an assistant who comes to assist and measure Sehun. “All the works.”

“Your budget, sir?”

Minseok laughs. The assistant nods, bowing as he confirms his understanding, and Sehun is reeled away for measurements and fittings. 

Minseok watches from the lounge as Sehun stands in front of the mirrors, measured by Yixing’s well-dressed and well-coiffed employees, and Minseok himself doesn’t use this word often, if at all, but _Jesus._

Sehun is _beautiful,_ his shoulders broad and sloping beautifully, his posture regal as they dress him, and oh. Minseok had been right to go here; the suit is _immaculate_ on Sehun, fitting him like it had been made for him, sexy and making him look like a king. 

“Get him the dark green leather suit too,” Minseok is saying then, and Sehun begins to squawk his dissent, before pausing and staring curiously as the said suit is brought over to him by another assistant, his interest piqued. Minseok smiles to himself, watching as they slide off the jacket suit off and fit the other suit on him.

“Those aren’t cheap,” Yixing says then, taking a seat next to Minseok and crossing his legs, offering him a cup of tea. “Your taste is expensive.”

“Very,” Minseok says, not taking his eyes off of Sehun even for a moment even as he takes the tea from him, and knowing full well that Yixing isn’t pertaining just to the designer pieces Minseok is having Sehun fitted for. 

Yixing sips his own tea, and then, not one to mince words, asks Minseok directly, “Why are you so against Baekhyun and I?”

Minseok sighs, looking to see Baekhyun over on the side, sitting with Junmyeon and Jongdae, looking to be in heated debate. They’re most likely talking about last night’s episode of _Queendom;_ he is a passionate Yubin fan, and Junmyeon and Jongdae are particularly devoted to EXID.

“It is not that I am against you two,” he says, turning his attention back to Sehun. “Really, I can see how you two get on so well.”

“Then, is it that you don’t trust me with one of your men?” Yixing says. 

Minseok laughs quietly. “It’s not that. You may be the demon of greed, but I know you treat Baekhyun well. He’s perfectly infatuated with you.”

“Then. What is it?”

Minseok takes a sip of his tea before replying, choosing his words carefully, “He is human, Yixing.”

“And I have _never_ held that against him,” he says, and Minseok smiles despite himself.

“I know. But, should you tell him what you really are,” he says, and the shift in mood is barely perceptible, but Minseok has known Yixing in all his lives; he can tell from the subtlest tensing of his shoulders and quirk of his lips that Minseok had touched upon a nerve. “Baekhyun is a good man. I trust him with my life. But I cannot reassure you of his reaction.”

“Then you don’t give him enough of your confidence,” Yixing says, and Minseok smiles to himself. Fair enough, for Yixing is not wrong.

But, Minseok says quietly, not wanting to be insensitive with his words, but knowing it needs to be said, “Yixing. He is human. His life span, it is finite. And, you know full well that yours is not. I, I’ve seen you devastated by loss.”

And, at this, Yixing smiles sadly. His own gaze flitters over to Baekhyun, and Minseok sees it in his eyes. He’s doomed. 

But who is he to say anything. He looks at Sehun the same way. 

“Thank you for your concern, but. That’s for me to decide, isn’t it?” Yixing says. He says it with a sense of aware melancholy, and Minseok sighs to himself, knowing at the tone alone that nothing will change Yixing’s mind. He is, however, unprepared for when Yixing asks him then, “And, truthfully, Min. How is this any different from you and Sehun?”

Minseok looks at him. His chest is warm, weird, “What do you mean?”

“Please, don’t take me for a fool,” Yixing says. “You look at that boy differently.”

Minseok doesn’t pause to think, saying without hesitation, “And what if I do?”

Yixing looks at him, appalled. “You _just_ said it yourself. We’re infinite. We live forever-“

“And so does he,” Minseok tells him. 

Yixing’s eyes for round and wide, and he says, “He’s a demon?”

“Vampire,” Minseok says, and Yixing makes a sound Minseok would rather not decipher. “And he can only drink from me.”

“What?” he says, shocked. “Why - did you drink from his first blood vial?”

 _Great._ So Minseok really is the only idiot who didn’t know. “I was not previously aware that it was _a thing.”_

He can feel the judgement coming from Yixing. _“Minseok.”_

 _“Well, anyway,”_ he says, not wanting to hear it _again._ “It was my fault. So, he’s been staying with me.”

“So you’re like a perpetual blood bag for him,” Yixing says. It’s indelicate, but. He’s not wrong.

Minseok sighs, “It’s not just him. I’ve been feeding from him, too. There are many lives residing in his soul. It’s been a while, since I’ve had so many meals regularly.”

“And I trust you’ve been _enjoying_ yourself,” Yixing says, a cross between a scoff and laugh escaping his lips. 

Minseok bristles, polishing off his tea as he answers, “You can see clearly, Yixing. He’s _delicious._ I treat him well, and he treats me well even though he’s a brat. I intend to hold up my end of the deal.”

Yixing looks at him, and he says quietly, with every seriousness, “Min. You know full well, we don’t do forever.”

“I should be telling you that,” he says. Yixing flicks his forehead, and Minseok whines, but knows he deserved it.

“I mean it,” he says. He takes a furtive glance at Sehun, and says, “It’s not in our nature. I know I’m not one to talk, but. I can see it, you _obviously_ want to try.”

Again, Minseok finds that he’s not wrong. 

But, Minseok looks back up, and catches Sehun’s eye in the mirror. Sehun starts, and turns around to look at him, glaring, and sticking out his tongue, acting like a brat just to hide how secretly happy he is, his cheeks pink with all the spoiling.  
He smiles quietly, sticking out his own tongue and rolling his eyes, saying to Yixing under his breath, “But there might be a chance, this time.”

.

They make their move a few weeks later, when the Youngs are holding a lavish surprise birthday party for their patriarch. Jongdae does his work and gets them into the invite list, and they plan from there. 

Minseok had but one request, “Sehun, you’re my date.”

“I am _not_ about to be your arm accessory,” he hisses, but the way he goes red to his ears tells him how much he _doesn’t_ hate the thought. Minseok smiles, infinitely charmed. 

Everyone else stares on, curious and slightly frightened as they had bantered back and forth.

But, truthfully, Sehun didn’t need much convincing, and had difficulty in feigning his pleasure when Minseok had brought him along to buy accessories to wear for the night. 

Minseok certainly felt kingly when he had arrived at the Youngs’ stately mansion, in head to toe black, even dyeing his hair an auburn red for the occasion, glitter on his eyes and lips. He though Sehun looked every bit a king himself, walking in next to him in the black suit he had bought for him prior, a white gold watch and several bracelets on his wrist and pure gold necklace hanging from his neck, a pendant of opal shining ominously resting on his chest, visible where he had left the buttons of his shirt open, almost down to his navel. 

Minseok smiles at the few guests who recognize him, reaching over to put his arm around Sehun’s waist. 

He stills, and Minseok looks at him, saying quietly, “Sorry, Hunnie.”

He makes to let go, but Sehun is reaching down, keeping his hand there. “These people look rich. It’ll be fun to scandalize them.”

Minseok snorts, and he hears Chanyeol try to disguise his laugh into a cough through his earpiece, Kyungsoo scolding him quietly, and Baekhyun rustling about and preparing to go rain fire. 

“Next time,” Minseok replies to him. Sehun pouts, but goes along easily, and they part the crowd easily. They must feel the demon vibes, how _fun._ “Jongin, how are the kitchens?”

 _“Busy,”_ he answers, and even through the earpiece, Minseok can pick up the noise of the back kitchen, people shouting orders at each other, things being fried, the sound of plates and glasses and chopping. _“I barely know how to cook, why am I in the kitchens?”_

 _“Would you have preferred to be Minseok’s date, then, Nini?”_ Junmyeon asks from his perch as one of the servers, pausing to offer an hors d'oeuvre to a guest. 

Sehun stills then, and makes a displeased face no one but Minseok can see, making him chuckle quietly. “Don’t even _think_ about it,” he says under his breath, huffing as Minseok pats his put gently. 

_“Don’t worry, Hunnie, no one’s out to steal your place as sugar baby,”_ Baekhyun says, before he whines, as a result of Kyungsoo pulling at his ear to get him to behave.

“It’s, I mean, it’s _not,”_ Sehun tries to retort, but when he can’t come up with the words, he blushes, clearing his throat instead and looking about the crowd, trying to look busy.

Minseok smiles despite himself, knowing they should be focusing on the task at hand, but it can’t be helped. Things have gotten so much more _interesting,_ with Sehun around.

“How’s our dear Jinyoung, Dae?” he asks instead, and he hears the way Chanyeol and Junmyeon _growl._ He and Sehun chuckle together at their antics.

 _“He’s just peachy,”_ Jongdae replies, _“Shame we have to steal from him. He’s so pretty.”_

 _“Dae, you better_ **_not_ ** _,”_ Chanyeol says, and he’s so jealous it’s adorable. 

“On your toes, everyone. We have a very small window of opportunity,” Minseok says, and everyone confirms their understanding, getting back to work.

The night goes on, and as far as rich people parties go, this one isn’t much more eventful than the multitudes Minseok has been to in his very long lifespan. The typical string quartet set up in the corner, playing all the classics. Open bar with the fanciest drinks being served, servers abound with trays upon trays of champagne and small finger foods, the finest decorations hanging from every corner of the already ostentatious home.

Sehun looks about, taking note of the art they Youngs have displayed, and he murmurs, “Most of those pieces have been missing for decades, a lot of them are high-profile, too. Why is it that no one seems to notice?”

“The Youngs command a lot of power in this industry,” Minseok tells him, but Sehun is right. It’s strange, peculiar, that most, if not all the guests seem mostly unperturbed by the amount of rare art on the walls. “And, truthfully, we’d be the only ones here old enough to know how much of a big deal these pieces were,” Minseok says quietly, covering his mic discreetly so only Sehun can hear. It feels strange. Too strange.

He’s not the only one who notices it, though. Junmyeon is saying to them all, _“Something isn’t sitting right with me. There’s something about the air I don’t trust.”_

Minseok is hardly ever nervous, but there is something about the moment that makes his pulse race. The inescapable, never-failing sensation of _being watched._

“Jongin, report,” he says, and the reply he gets is eerie. 

_“They. They’re still cooking?”_ Jongin is saying. _“But, it’s weird. I’m not much of a cook, but I’m sure you cook the way these people are cooking. Everything is too mechanical, and no one’s drinking water.”_

“Dae?” Minseok says, his grip tightening around Sehun’s waist. 

_“They’re not eating,”_ he says slowly as he observes. _“The Youngs are acting normally. It’s, it’s more of the guests. Keep your guards up, don’t touch any of the food.”_

 _“A lot of them are taking the food and the drinks, but they just seem to be holding them. It’s like, they’re waiting for something, almost,”_ Junmyeon says then.

 _“Do we go in now?”_ Chanyeol says, sensing that whatever plan they had prepared is not going to be followed, not tonight. 

“Not yet,” Minseok says. “Something is telling me. The Youngs aren’t our biggest threat tonight.”

He brings down, reaches to hold Sehun’s hand in his, linking their fingers together. No one looks as they do, but. It seems forced, as if they were determined to look like they hadn’t noticed. 

“Hunnie,” Minseok is saying quietly, pulling him close to him, and Sehun follows along, eyeing the crowd suspiciously. “Kiss me.”

Sehun doesn’t hesitate this time, leaning down and taking Minseok’s face in his palm, angling his face to slant his lips over his mouth. His lips are wet, hot as he slips his tongue into Minseok’s mouth, completely inappropriate for their setting and the type of party this is touted to be, but that’s what Minseok is after. He holds on to Sehun’s waist, hands falling lower, almost down to his ass, opening his mouth as Sehun slides their tongues together, silk and steam between them.

They pull apart, eyes similarly dark as they stare at each other, and then they look around them.

No one is batting an eyelash, or even looking at them, and it’s exactly what Minseok had been afraid of.

It’s clear to Minseok that they must have walked into a trap tonight. 

“I’m making our way to the exit,” Minseok says, and the team startles, but he just continues to say, “Chanyeol, get the vehicle out now-”

_“But, Min-”_

“Jongin, Dae, Myeon. Make your way to the designated meeting point,” Minseok says decisively, his hand pulling Sehun’s as they weave their way back out of the crowd, “You’re not safe there.”

_“What about you?”_

“We’ll be fine,” he says. He and Sehun, they’d probably be the safest ones there. Minseok tries to reassure himself, tell himself the ominous throb of his chest is nothing, that the way he can’t shake off the feeling of being in _danger_ is just him being paranoid.

But, it’s for naught. 

He feels the first bullet, not even hearing or seeing it, as it embeds itself into his shoulder, piercing his skin and into his muscle and bone.

He growls, clutching his shoulder as two more come, grazing the top of his shoulder, scraping the fabric and skin off and he’s bleeding, and he makes to grab the gun he’d had hidden in his suit, but Sehun is faster, bringing out his own weapon and aiming at the direction of where the bullets had come from. 

But, the problem is, it seems _everyone_ in this party, guests and servers alike, had weapons out on them, eyes ablaze and prowling their way towards them. 

_Great._

“Minseok just got shot at,” Sehun is saying, and he moves without fear, firing at those nearest him with precision, watching as they fall to the ground, one after the other. “Everyone here is out here for us.”

 _“Shit,”_ Junmyeon is saying, and it’s heard through the earpiece that he’s fighting off his own crowd. _“Shit, shit. Did we walk into the Youngs’ trap?”_

 _“The Youngs are dead,”_ Jongdae is saying then, sounding out of breath, seemingly running away and firing back at the guests running after him. _“They killed them. They, they had no clue. Fuck, what the fuck?”_

“Chanyeol, what did we walk into?” Minseok is saying, finally getting his gun out with his uninjured arm, aiming and shooting, adding to the carnage. 

_“I don’t know,”_ he says, and those are words Chanyeol had never uttered before, which makes Minseok’s heart drop even further. _“I swear, this. Whatever this is, this isn’t something I’d encountered. Fuck, we’re coming in-”_

“Make it quick,” Minseok says, “Jongin, get out of there-”

 _“Copy,”_ he replies, sounding similarly breathless as he runs the hell out of the kitchens.

Sehun is holding his own well, _beautifully,_ barely breaking out into a sweat as he takes care of the assaulters on his side, and Minseok could watch him all day, feeling himself get hot under his suit collar.

“I desperately want to fuck you,” he says openly. Several of the team gag into the earpieces.

Sehun just grins smugly, giving him a look. “Maybe if you can keep up.”

“Oh, it wounds me to know you think I _can’t,”_ Minseok replies, scoffing, all while he takes out a pair of shooters behind Sehun. 

_“Can, can you two_ please,” Junmyeon is saying, and Minseok chuckles, about to reply.

But, he looks up too late, and catches the eye of one shooter. Magnificently gorgeous, eyes slanted and dripping in money in their fitted suit, and he makes to shoot at them before they shoot at him.

But, they don’t even aim for him, and when they shoot, it’s right at Sehun.

Minseok reacts too late, wanting to get Sehun out of the way to miss the bullet completely, but only managing to pull Sehun aside slightly so the bullet lodges itself into his shoulder instead of where his heart is. Minseok looks at him, apology ready on his lips, but he stops instantly. 

Sehun is pale, even paler than he usually is, and the fight leaves his body almost immediately. He slumps down, and Minseok catches him in his arms, and Sehun’s clothes where the bullet had pierced are ripped, his blood dribbling out, and Minseok’s heart is in his throat.

He doesn’t understand. Bullets, vampires aren’t affected by mere guns and bullets. He had remembered clearly, asking Sehun about it, one of their mornings, lounged about in the safehouse. 

But, Sehun’s eyes are fighting to stay open, and blood is dripping out of the corner of his mouth as well as he breathes shallowly, weak, very nearly lifeless. 

Minseok brings them down, his chest racing and cold as he feels around the wound, trying to figure out what was wrong, and he catches a glimpse of the bullet still in his body. The way it gleams still beneath the red, and Minseok _smells_ it. 

His world goes black with his fury.

He looks up, searching for the shooter, and they’re gone from the many faces crowding him and Sehun, weapons at the ready to attack them. And Minseok, he just gets _angrier,_ the person who had done this to Sehun escaped, the spineless, heartless, _evil, vile_ insignificant piece of useless _earth_ is nowhere to be seen-

And Minseok is seething, his eyes turning red, and things like this are supposed to be _fun,_ have been fun for him for _centuries._ He is aggressively _not_ having any fun, and as Sehun struggles to breathe in his arms, he is past being angry, furious.

He is _livid._ And everyone, _everyone,_ needs to pay.

His patience snaps. Then everyone is falling to the ground around him, suddenly lifeless.

“Minsek, we - what the _fuck.”_

Minseok doesn’t even look up as Junmyeon exclaims, the rest of the team coming in to the scene and staring, shocked, at all the well-dressed bodies, just dropped dead to the floor. 

“Minseok, what happened?” he hears Jongdae asks. 

Minseok doesn’t reply, adjusting himself so Sehun isn’t so strained, eyes on him as he continues to struggle with his breathing, gasping and moaning in pain. “I need Soo.”

“Min-”

“Kyungsoo, _now,”_ he says in a hard voice, and there’s a moment’s hesitation, before someone is running off. A minute, then two pairs of running footsteps return, and someone is getting down next to him, cradling Sehun’s face gently as he observes.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo is asking him, voice soft as he helps lower Sehun down to the ground, searching about the bullet wound.

Minseok answers instantly, “It’s pure silver.”

Kyungsoo goes very still, and his expression gets very dark. 

“We need to extract it immediately,” he says, but his motions are hesitant. Minseok aches, watching him as he gets his gloves on and sterilizes, and Kyungsoo is the most skilled, most fearless doctor Minseok had ever met, has worked so many miracles on his and this team and if anyone can help, it would be him.

But, like Sehun, he has his weaknesses. He cleans the wound, picks his tool to extract the bullet from his shoulder, but. Minseok knows that he cannot touch it, sees it in the way his hand nears, only to retract moments later, feeling the burn from the silver. He cannot imagine the _agony_ Sehun must be feeling, and it makes Minseok even more livid. 

“I can’t,” he voices what Minseok knows. “I can’t.”

“I’ll do it,” Minseok says, but someone is holding his arm back from doing so.

“Minseok, you’re shaking,” Junmyeon is saying. His voice is trembling slightly, maybe from fear. Minseok would be afraid too, if he were looking at himself. 

He’s almost positive his demon form has taken over his physical appearance with how much anger is consuming him, revealing his true nature to everyone. He doesn’t care. 

“I’ll do it,” Baekhyun comes down then, taking the tool from Kyungsoo, and ears perked as he listens intently to the instructions he’s being given. Minseok watches as Baekhyun works, but keeps his eyes on Sehun, cupping his face gently. 

“Hunnie, stay with me,” he says softly, and Sehun breathes shallowly, but opens his eyes nonetheless. He whimpers, reaching up to touch Minseok’s hand, and his fingers weakly graze against the back of his hand. 

“I feel like I’m dying,” he says. Minseok can tell he’s trying to joke, but the breathy tone he says it in, clearly in pain and about to pass out from how excruciating it is, makes it sound very much not like he’s kidding. 

“Gonna pull it out,” Baekhyun says, and his voice is steady, but nervous. “Brace him.”

Minseok’s chest throbs, his heart in his throat, and he lowers his head down, leaning against Sehun’s, and he says, “Focus on me, baby. It will hurt.”

“Delightful,” Sehun says with a breath of snark, calming Minseok’s heart somewhat. 

Baekhyun pulls. Sehun screams. 

Minseok can barely breathe, holding it all in as Sehun grips his hand tightly, like he’s out to break his bones, and then, slackened to almost nothing. 

“Fuck,” Sehun murmurs, closing his eyes as Kyungsoo presses down hard on his shoulder to temper the bleeding, Baekhyun keeping away the bullet for further observation later on.

It gleams, almost mocking, and Minseok is seething. 

Sehun passes out when they’re on the road, hurtling towards their headquarters so he can get proper treatment. Minseok is beside himself, eyes burning and angry and worried enough to turn the world to ice, but Kyungsoo calms him, telling him that Sehun’s pulse is still steady. 

“He’s weak, but he’s holding on,” he says, discreetly extracting Minseok’s blood from his arm, directly feeding into a tube onto Sehun’s body, hidden from view from the rest of them. 

“Will he heal completely?” Minseok asks him. He watches Sehun, laying down in the back of the vehicle as his chest warms at the sight of him still breathing, then freezes at the thought of losing him. All foreign, but not unwelcome, sensations. 

“It’s hard to say,” Kyungsoo says quietly, honestly as he cuts off the pieces of the suit that are bullet-shorn and blood-heavy, making do with the dim light and few resources in the vehicle to begin cleaning around the wound. “I’ve never encountered this before. I’m sorry, Min.”

“You’ve done your best,” he says, but his hands are shaking. He’s sure he’s still presenting as his demon form, but he has neither energy nor care to return back. 

It’s quiet most of the way, Chanyeol taking careful shortcuts through the city as he gets them back to their safe haven. Minseok can feel their tension, their confusion and questions lingering in the air. He knows he’s shocked them, that they may very well be terrified of him. 

He waits for them to ask. Junmyeon is the first to say something, several moments later, “I didn’t know you could do that. You know. Back there.”

Minseok watches Sehun still. Leans in to brush his hair back gently, replies simply, “Now you know.”

It’s quiet again. He doesn’t know what they’re thinking, and truthfully, he doesn’t care much to find out. He fully expects them to be horrified. Appalled, maybe even revolted, with who he really is.

Truthfully, he would not blame them, either. The many souls he’s taken, the evil he had brought upon the world, it would be enough for anyone to turn away.

But, Chanyeol speaks then. Says, “Now that I think about it. We could have done shit so much easier. Snap of the finger and Thanos them fucks? Sounds cool.”

A general noise of assent, and Baekhyun saying, “My job wouldn’t be so hard, then-”

“Then I’d get to train you as a spy.”

“Dae, don’t make me laugh. Realistic dreams, please-”

Hearing everything, Minseok finds himself surprised. Thankful, relieved, that his team really _is_ his team. Confused, maybe with many questions, but ultimately accepting of who he is, and what he’s capable of.

He’ll remember to thank them, in the near future. But, for now, he leans down, kissing Sehun’s cheek gently as he stirs, though doesn’t wake. 

His hands are cold, but he holds onto them regardless. Tightly, with his chest aching but still hoping he recovers.

“I’ve never seen you like that, either,” Junmyeon says a bit later on when the silence stretches on.

Minseok looks at him, asks, “Like what?”

Junmyeon doesn’t speak for a while. Then, eventually, he says, “You know, with someone, you’ve never been so. I don’t know if this is the word for it, but, it was like. You were _feral.”_

 _Feral._ Minseok ponders over the words, and the more he thinks about it, the more accurate it seems.

“You were unrestrained,” Baekhyun adds on. “I don’t think any of us have ever seen you so angry. Like, desperate, devastated too. Like you could burn the world.”

And Minseok knew that he _would have._

_._

Kyungsoo does his best to treat Sehun back in their headquarters, but even he seems to be at a loss at how to handle Sehun’s injury aside from the usual gun wound procedures and patching up the deep wound as well as he could. 

“Silver bullets,” Kyungsoo says, sighing as he taps the tube connecting to Minseok’s vein lightly to get the blood flowing out and into the back-up blood bag he’s preparing for when Sehun gets hungry. “I don’t know how to treat this. This was deliberate, Minseok.”

Minseok squeezes the stress ball in his hand hard, almost hard enough for it to fall apart as the blood rushes out of him. “They weren’t targeting me. They must have known we had a vampire. Used the Youngs as a ruse to lure us in.”

“You can’t be sure of that,” Kyungsoo says, but Minseok has been doing this for a very, very long time.

People in the world can be cruel. Whether it was him they were targeting, with all the holy water he’d suspected had been cooked into the food, or if it were Sehun or even Kyungsoo, with the silver, whatever it was. People react violently to things they don’t understand.

He’d doubt they would understand a demon, or a vampire. He hadn’t counted on them knowing what they were, and in this, he knows he had made the mistake of not preparing for the possibility of them being suspected.

“Pure silver bullets couldn’t have been cheap,” he says, feeling his eyes go red in his anger. “They’ll pay.”

“They will,” Kyungsoo says in a level voice, “But. Sehun needs to get better first. We need to find out how to heal him. Do you think-”

He stops instantly when they hear a groan, and they both turn to look to where Sehun is shifting on the bed, eyes scrunched in the low light as he tries to move, but it’s weak.

But he’s moving, still.

“Hey, baby,” Minseok says immediately, voice soft as he comes over to him, Kyungsoo awkwardly scrambling behind him as he carries over the nearly full bag, not wanting to disrupt the flow of Minseok’s precious blood. “You scared us back there.”

“I did?” Sehun says, and Minseok’s head is so full, his chest tight. “S-Sorry.” 

Sehun’s voice is too soft, lacking the usual bratty bite that Minseok finds so endearing and charming. 

He’s worried, and doesn’t know what to do, but he does what he can, sliding his hand into Sehhun’s slack palm, and asks him, “How do you feel?”

Sehun breathes shallowly, blinking slowly as he takes his time to answer, but Minseok waits patiently. Eventually, he says, “Exhausted.” A long pause, and he adds, “Fucking, _cold._ Why am I naked?”

“Don't be so dramatic, you have pants on under there,” Minseok says, feeling his heart lighten slightly at the light banter, weak though Sehun’s voice may be. 

“It’s,” Kyungsoo tries to explain gently, but he struggles with the words. “You had a much more pronounced reaction to the silver than I had expected. We had to treat you.”

 _‘Pronounced reaction,’_ wherein the silver had managed to poison a bit of Sehun’s bloodstream in the short time it had been lodged inside his body, a slow visible reaction radiating from the wound. Dark purple and green veins, branching out further and further on Sehun’s chest, the farthest lines reaching the top of his stomach. 

Kyungsoo had done his best, treating him with Minseok’s blood, cleaning the wounds to the best of his ability, trying to clear his bloodstream as much as he can with different vampire-safe medicines. The lines had stopped sprouting up a few hours ago, and after some more time, many veins had receded. But it’s slow, too slow, and Kyungsoo had been delicate with his diagnosis, but Minseok had felt his earth shake when he uttered it, _“We have to stop it as soon as possible. Otherwise. It’s leaching into his body, Your blood alone won’t save him, Minseok.”_

Minseok is livid. He’s scared. He.

The thought of not having this brat next to him. He doesn’t want to think of it. 

But, he smiles for him, not wanting him to worry too much. Brings up the blankets to cover his chest a little more adequately, and says, “Do you want to sleep some more?”

Sehun blinks blearily, as if he hadn’t even realized he’s been tired. Minseok feels his chest ache with it. 

“Will you stay here?” Sehun asks him. He’s quiet, and his tone is almost. Shy. Unsure.

Minseok leans in to kiss him gently, and Sehun hums weakly against his lips. “Of course, baby. You rest. I’ll stay.”

“Sorry,” he tries, but Minseok shakes his head. 

“No. Don’t be,” he tells him. “Sleep. I’ll be right here.”

Sehun blinks slowly, open and close, as if he were trying to fight sleep just for a moment more. But, the stress his body is experiencing wins out, and he goes back to sleep, slumped back on the mattress, and not for the first time, Minseok is boiling with the need to make the creature who’d made him like this _burn._

“Yixing,” Kyungsoo says then suddenly, quietly. Minseok starts, almost having forgotten that he’d been there. Kyungsoo doesn’t look too offended, however, simply saying, “Maybe ask Yixing. Maybe he would know.”

Minseok pauses. “Maybe.”

.

The next few days are a flurry, but Minseok doesn’t leave Sehun’s side. 

He’s instructed Chanyeol and Jongin to search for the fuckface who had done this to Sehun, making it clear that he wanted to inflict punishment himself. He’d never seen any of the team so frightened of him as they were at that moment he had told them, but they make quick work of the instructions given to them. 

Sehun, to Minseok’s disheartenment, did not seem to be getting better. He feels he has given up his whole body’s worth of blood for the blood bags to give him as food, but somehow, it doesn’t seem to improve his condition. Kyungsoo has been at a loss as well, trying ancient medicinal methods and whatever he can find in his delicately fragile, centuries-old vampire guide to life, just to try, but the veins grow longer and darker with each day despite every effort. 

Minseok sighs, and he’s hungry, been _days_ since he had last eaten, but it doesn’t matter. He watches Sehun laying still on the bed, his hand unmoving in Minseok’s own, and Minseok is only reassured by the sight of his chest, rising and falling slowly, though it is vandalized with the poisoned lines of his veins. 

Then, he turns his head slightly on the pillow, and Minseok sits up, alert, watching as Sehun moans and wakes. 

His eyes are clouded over, bloodshot, and Minseok’s chest aches viscerally. 

“Minseok?” Sehun mumbles. His voice is scratchy, and he blinks slowly.

“Hey, baby,” Minseok smiles for him, holding his hand tight for both of them. 

Sehun blinks again, even slower, turning his head a bit. “Where are you?”

Minseok breathes deeply, alarmed with how critical Sehun’s condition had fallen in the time he had been asleep. He’s right in front of him, with Sehun staring straight at him, eyes open, but. He cannot see Minseok. Can’t see anything. 

“Daddy?” Sehun says meekly in the long stretch of silence, and Minseok startles. Outside of sex, Sehun had never called him that, would only let his tongue loosen slightly after being speared open with a cock or after cramming himself into Minseok. But his voice is lacking the bite, the snap of his energy, and Minseok knows things are falling faster and farther and it’s dangerous.

“You don’t need to call me that, Hunnie,” Minseok says gently, getting up and coming closer to perch himself next to where Sehun is laying, just on the edge of the bed, letting him feel the dip of the mattress and his proximity. “You don’t need to force yourself.”

“I want to,” Sehun says, his tone still soft, but his hand comes out from beneath the sheets, searching for Minseok. Minseok doesn’t wait to take his hand into his, and when he laces their fingers together, Sehun hums, content. “I don’t know. It’s comforting, for me. At least, for now.”

“You don’t need to explain, baby. You can call me whatever you want,” Minseok says, and Sehun makes a small noise, moving to the sound of Minseok’s voice, curling up against him. Minseok’s chest warms, and aches, altogether, watching him, and he wants to enjoy Sehun being so docile for once, but he can’t.

He knows how Sehun is. How much bite and snark he has in his voice, how he riles Minseok up on purpose and how he’s so _spoiled_ but pretends to hate it and is just a brat all over. 

And he misses it. He wants it. 

He just wants him back to normal. 

Minseok pushes the thoughts aside for now, and he cups Sehun’s cheek gently, asking, “Are you hungry, baby?”

“Hmm?” Sehun hums, turning his head on the pillow more towards where he hears Minseok. “A little. Are there any blood bags left?”

“You finished the last one last night,” Minseok says, but he just moves closer. “Do you want to feed from me directly?”

Sehun hums again, and Minseok waits patiently before he says, “Okay.”

He moves to sit up, but he makes a face, pinched and wincing, as he discovers that he doesn’t have enough energy in him to do so on his own. He whines softly, frustrated, but Minseok can see it’s mostly because he’s tired.

“Baby, will you let me help you?” he asks gently, leaning down to stroke his cheek. Sehun moans, purrs as he curls against Minseok’s fingers, and Minseok feels his chest go very, very tight. 

“Okay,” he replies, not even a little fight in him, and Minseok leans down to kiss his cheek once, then embracing his torso as he lifts him up to sit up with him, staying still as he helps Sehun adjust to lean heavily on his chest. He’s cold in Minseok’s arms, colder than he usually is, and Minseok closes his eyes, willing him to warm up even a little bit.

He unbuttons his shirt, pulling the collar aside for Sehun to bite into, telling him, “Go on ahead, Hunnie.”

He moves Sehun’s head, guiding him to tuck his face into his neck, and Sehun hums again as he nuzzles Minseok’s skin, lips brushing against his pulse, and Minseok waits for the sinking of his fangs into his neck.

He waits. Waits for a while, a long while, but after several minutes, the most he feels is blunt teeth, barely making an effort to bite him.

“Hunnie?” he pulls back, and Sehun is blinking blearily, lips dry and somehow, even paler than he was just a few minutes ago. “Sehun?”

“Sorry,” he murmurs, coughing a little and breathing deeply. “I’m sleepy.”

And, Minseok knows that it means he’s too weak. Not even having enough strength to bite Minseok himself to drink and feed. 

Minseok feels his heart plummet, but he tries not to let it show on his face. “That’s okay,” he says, brushing back Sehun’s hair and touching his ears gently. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”

“Daddy?” he says, sounding confused, and Minseok pushes his collar even further to get at the bandage of the almost-healed shoulder gun-shot wounds he’d gotten in the ambush. He’d been surprised himself that it hadn’t been healed completely by now, but he’s thankful for it now as he peels back the gauze and tape and exposes the gashes to the air.

He guides Sehun carefully to the wounds, and when Sehun’s lips make contact with the blood, he hums, and latches on, mouth sucking gently as he takes the blood Minseok offers him.

Minseok sits still, moving only when Sehun moves even closer to him, his arms curling around Minseok’s back as he drinks. Minseok pulls him closer, moving him carefully until Sehun is sitting in his lap as he feeds, curled up in Minseok’s embrace and looking small.

“These are deep,” Sehun says of the wounds bringing up one hand to feel the edge of the gash, and Minseok watches as he eyebrows furrow in worry. “You were hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Minseok says, and he is, physically. But, emotionally, mentally. 

His baby is weak, and he doesn’t think he’d ever felt this anguished before. 

“Keep drinking,” he urges Sehun, but he makes a small noise.

“Daddy, you’re hurt,” Sehun says, and Minseok feels his chest go unbearably tight.

“I’m okay,” he says, and he holds Sehun closer, hiding his own face in his neck, trying not to get too overwhelmed. “I’m okay. You need it more than I do. Go on, it’s okay. I know you’re still hungry.”

Sehun hesitates for a moment, but his hunger overtakes him, and he lowers his mouth again to where the blood is slowly dripping out of Minseok’s wounds anew. 

Minseok feels it leech out of his body, and he hopes this little thing he can do for Sehun is helping him, even just a little. 

Eventually, after several minutes, but still too short a time for Sehun to feed properly, he stops drinking, and he’s curling up against him, humming sleepily.

He didn’t even have the energy to lick his lips clean of blood after.

Minseok’s chest _aches,_ and he kisses Sehun deeply, not caring about the strong iron taste of his own blood in his mouth.

Sehun hums again, moaning gently as Minseok licks in, and he yields under his touch, docile like a little lamb as Minseok kisses him.

“I’ll find a way, baby,” Minseok says as he pulls away, cupping Sehun’s face closely, kisses his mouth again. “I’ll find a way, for you to heal. They’ll all pay.”

Sehun hums, and he smiles sleepily. “As long as you come back.”

Minseok _shatters._ And he kisses him again, trying to find comfort for himself.

.

“Help me,” Minseok asks Yixing over the phone. He doesn’t care if he’s begging. The seconds are growing shorter and what worth is his pride when he’s on the very cusp of losing Sehun. “Please. I don’t know what to do.”

Yixing is silent for several moments, and Minseok can feel the very blood in his veins thrum. He asks then, _“And your blood is not helping?”_

 _“Nothing_ is helping,” Minseok says. He feels like burning the world, or encasing it in impenetrable ice. “What do I do? Please. Please, Xing.”

Yixing sighs, _“I’m afraid I’m not versed in this area. I haven’t experienced it myself.”_

“But do you know _something?”_ Minseok says, and he feels his hands shake. 

_Please. Please._

It’s several more minutes, before Yixing says, _“Has your team found the person who did this to Sehun yet?”_

“Not yet,” Minseok replies. “But Chanyeol says they have a solid lead.”

 _“Tell me when you do,”_ Yixing says. _“I’ll come with you then.”_

Chanyeol and Jongin manage to close in on the culprit hours later. 

Minseok feels his blood boil even before he leaves headquarters. 

“Wait for me, Hunnie,” he says before they make to leave, and Sehun looks towards the direction of his voice, blinking slowly.

“Okay,” he says, voice soft, “You’ll come back?”

“Of course,” Minseok gives him a small smile, and he leans down to kiss him, letting his lips linger and murmuring little words of comfort on Sehun’s mouth. “I’ll make sure you get better.”

“I know you will,” Sehun says, and Minseok bites back his worry, and kisses him again, making it last.

After leaving Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to watch over Sehun, he brings the rest of the team with him, and Yixing is already there when they arrive to the site; a structure resembling a place of religious worship, but it’s decrepit, signs of vandalism all over the walls, and it’s instantly eerie.

Minseok and Yixing pause outside the entrance, knowing it will harm them if they enter. 

“We, um, we can go find him,” Chanyeol says, blinking as he watches them, not knowing how to approach their demon nature.

But Minseok shakes his head, taking a deep breath as he crosses the threshold first, already feeling weaker with the few inches he’s made it inside. 

“I will watch that man’s face as I personally rip his soul out of his chest,” he says resolutely, and he feels a collective shiver come from them, but they follow him regardless, deeper still into the building.

When they get to the main hall, a high-ceilinged room with images of saints and religious figured everywhere, the pews pushed aside and the space haphazardly arranged, with weapons and boards upon boards of clippings and reconnaissance work, it’s empty, aside from one person.

It’s him. 

Minseok feels his anger overtake him, physically changing his appearance, and the man looks at him, and smiles.

“So, they were right,” he says. “You _are_ a demon.”

Minseok would turn him to ice, if not for Yixing’s hand on his shoulder calming him. 

“You’re the last one,” Yixing says. 

“No thanks to _you,”_ he replies, staring at Minseok. Minseok feels no remorse, and would _love_ to take him out, right now. Turn his veins to ice and watch him die.

“Why?” Yixing asks further. “Is this about. Whatever this place is? A cult? A religious mission, to wipe our kind out?”

The man smiles. “The world does not revolve around your evil.”

“Then what-”

“Vampires,” he says, his grin growing manic. “Vampires. What use do they have? Taking blood and space and years that should be for others. They-”

Minseok cannot care less. He stops listening, and he loses control.

He does not have much hold of his full power, here, but he still has enough to inflict pain, excruciating, and the man stops mid sentence, jaw dropping and eyes wide as he gasps, dropping to his knees and clutching his head.

His screams aren’t even close to being satisfying enough.

“Min,” Yixing warns him, and Minseok can barely see Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Jongdae around him, staring and looking frightened, but weapons still at the ready to fire at the man at his command. 

Minseok doesn’t even know his name. Doesn’t know who he is, where he’s from, why he’s doing all this. He doesn’t care.

“Stop,” Yixing says, warning him.

Minseok breathes, breathes harder still, and it’s when Jongdae comes to hold his elbow, his soft voice saying, barely audible enough to be heard in the midst of all the screaming, “Boss. We need something from him to save Sehun, don’t we? Let up.”

Minseok can barely think, but the words come through. He grits his teeth, not wanting to let this man even _breathe,_ but he thinks of Sehun, and he forces himself to let go. 

The man collapses to the ground, breathing hard and trembling on the floor, and Minseok feels himself shake. Yixing takes his wrist, and the two of them come forward, until they’re crouching above the man’s figure, watching him. Minseok feels like he has nothing in him to even bring himself to feel sorry. 

“I should kill you,” Minseok says coldly.

“And eat my soul?” the man says with a shaken voice, but his eyes are steady as they bore into Minseok’s. “All this effort for a measly bloodsucker-”

Minseok punches him right in his gut, hard, and he shouts again in pain, writhing as he clutches himself. 

“Min,” Yixing says, looking up and gesturing, and Baekhyun comes forward, and they both hold the man down. “Take his soul.”

Minseok looks at him. “What?”

“Take it,” Yixing says. “But don’t eat it.”

“What do you mean by that?” Minseok asks him, and Yixing explains to him patiently. 

“I don’t know of the validity of this, considering its age, but. There is an account in the earliest records of our history,” he says. “It may not work, but. If you give the attacker’s soul to the vampire near death, it may restore his own soul, as the bit that the attacker had taken from the victim returns to the soul.”

It sounds too simple. Minseok shakes, but he’s willing to try _anything._ So, he reaches down, and everyone else watches in horror as he phases his hand through the man’s chest as he screams, screams in horror and pain, and then nothing. 

His soul is particularly deeply red, glinting in Minseok’s palm. He stares at the body, lifeless below him, and Baekhyun backs away, afraid.

Minseok looks up, watching as Yixing stands, treading carefully towards him, looking nervous, wondering if Baekhyun will walk away.

Baekhyun looks at him, then at Minseok, and puts the pieces together. 

He trembles, but he launches himself into Yixing’s arms and he cries about not understanding and demanding explanations, but nothing about breaking up.

Minseok lets out a breath, and he looks to the rest of the team. They’re similarly shaken, but they stand with him as he rises, and look to him, waiting for instructions. 

He lets out another breath. Some relief, and he says, “Let’s go.”

.

The veins have reached Sehun’s neck, crawling and vining up his throat, and he’s unconscious on the bed, Kyungsoo staying calm as he attempts to revive him, and Junmyeon willing the prepared bag of Minseok’s blood through the tube into Sehun’s bloodstream.

Minsok is next to Sehun’s side in seconds, leaning down to cup Sehun’s face in his hands.

Minseok’s hands shake. 

“What happened?” he asks, willing to warm Sehun in his hands. His skin is colder than ice. 

“We don’t know, he was stable up until around ten minutes ago,” Kyungsoo says, “then his heart rate just dropped and he wouldn’t wake up and the veins have progressed inches in minutes-”

“Hunnie,” Minseok says, willing his voice to stay steady, but his chest is pounding. “Hunnie, baby, don’t, I’m here-”

“He’s dropping,” Junmyeon is saying, watching the vitals signs, and Minseok is _not having it._

He kisses him once. Says, “I’m sorry, this won’t be pleasant,” before he opens Sehun’s mouth, and drops the crystal soul on his tongue.

“You, _what_ are you feeding him?” Kyungsoo says, watching him with wide eyes.

“The soul of the fuck who did this to him,” Minseok says, his tone cold as he closes Sehun’s mouth, leaning down to kiss him again, hoping he wakes soon. 

“Minseok, you _can’t_ just feed souls to a vampire,” Kyungsoo admonishes him, “We don’t know what that will do to him, we can’t feed on souls like demons do-“

“I have to try,” Minseok says, and he’s shaking. “This is what Yixing said might be a possibility. Possibilities are all I have, all Sehun has at this point, so _I will try.”_

Kyungsoo stares on, looking like he wants to argue further, but he nods, pulling away from Sehun and helping Junmyeon adjust the drip. 

Minseok stays, barely moving, his eyes stay set on Sehun, hoping for _anything._

Sehun doesn’t move, and Minseok’s heart falls, his hands growing cold as he waits for him. For anything, to show him this was working.

It takes what feels like hours, before Kyungsoo looks on at the monitors, blinks once, twice. Then he reaches over to feel Sehun's pulse on his wrist, then on his neck, before he lets out a small sigh. 

“What is it?” Minseok asks him, glancing at him for a moment, catching Junmyeon’s confused expression tinged with worry.

“His vitals are stabilizing,” Kyungsoo says, and it’s an instant relief in Minseok’s chest. His shoulders feel like they’ve been lifted of a load, and his breath returns to him. “He’s still weak, and this is going to take some monitoring. I don’t know for how long-”

“But it’s working?” Minseok asks. 

Kyungsoo looks at him, sighs again. “Yes. It’s working.” 

It’s Minseok who sighs this time, exhaling deeply, and he closes his eyes, leaning on the bed heavily and kissing Sehun’s forehead, hoping he feels it. 

.

He has Sehun moved to his private quarters on the compound, just a ways off from the headquarters, knowing that a bigger room would be comfortable for him as Minseok takes one of the guest rooms for the meantime. 

Kyungsoo is strict on his watch, checking vitals and progress every hour and having the rest of the team on shifts to look over Sehun. Not that they were able to do much, or were needed much, as Minseok hadn’t left Sehun’s side since everything had happened. 

It takes a few days for any sort of visible evidence that things had improved at all, but. The veins disappear, slowly, inch by inch, and the parchment white complexion of Sehun’s skin regains the little bit of color it had. 

It’s a quiet day, and Baekhyun is on duty, but is curled up in a corner of the room, smiling dopily at his phone screen as he attempts to secretly message someone, as if Minseok doesn’t know he and Yixing are becoming an actual _thing._

Minseok would roll his eyes, but he’s genuinely happy for them. He _gets_ it, especially now, with him and Sehun doing whatever it is they’ve been doing, and he sits quietly next to him instead, Sehun’s limp hand in his as the other holds his book, an early, very early edition of Dante’s Inferno. Not completely accurate, but quite a fun interpretation of his home, regardless.

He’s been through shelves upon shelves of his ancient book collection these past few weeks. He’d forgotten how riveting Pride and Prejudice could be and how much he had always wanted to throttle Mr. Wickham and encase him in a special place in Hell.

He’s reading about the Lust Storm, laughing to himself because _that_ is not how he punishes horny creatures, when he feels a slight grip around his hand. 

He looks up, and Sehun is blinking at him, eyebrows furrowed somewhat in confusion, and he’s a little thin, paler than he usually is, but. No veins in sight, his lips are pinker and fuller than they have been in days, and he looks as if he’s about to say something snappy.

 _Beautiful,_ is the word that comes in Minseok’s head.

“Baby,” he says, and the smile on his face feels like relief. Baekhyun looks up, and his eyes are wide as he scrambles out of the chair and on to the other side of the bed. “Hey there. How are you feeling?”

Sehun groans, before he says, “Like I’ve been fucked, without all the fun parts, or anything that makes it _good.”_

Minseok laughs. Baekhyun groans.

“You can go,” Sehun glares at Baekhyun, who sticks out his tongue at him, but leans down to pinch his earlobes playfully all the same before he makes his way out of the room. Sehun looks around the room, blinking slowly, before he says, “This isn’t my room. Too big, and all the black and white? Tacky.”

“It’s mine,” Minseok explains, giving him a small smirk when Sehun glances back at him, eyes narrowed when he accuses, “Your cut of the heists is way too big. Distribute the wealth.”

“What’s mine is yours, baby,” Minseok says, and Sehun just narrows his eyes further, but Minseok isn’t fooled. He can very clearly see the way his cheeks have pinked up, and the way his mouth pouts as he tries not to betray his giddiness. “But really. Are you feeling better?”

Sehun groans as he sits up properly, Minseok helping him along, his hands gentle on his waist. Sehun pretends to be disgruntled, but Minseok knows he’s pleased. 

“I feel like shit,” Sehun says, “But. Not like, about to die, kind of shit. Like, ‘I took a nap in the afternoon and now I’m groggy,’ kind of shit. Nothing like before.”

“Then that’s good,” Minseok says, giving him a small smile as he sits on the edge of the bed next to him. Sehun’s hair is a mess, and Minseok reaches up to arrange it a little, pretending not to notice how Sehun leans against his touch. “‘Nothing like before?’”

Sehun looks at him, and it looks as if he’s thinking his words over, before he carefully admits, “I’d only ever felt like that once before. Right before I’d turned. So close to having my spirit be pulled from my body. It, it had felt a lot like that, when the silver poisoned me.”

Minseok feels his blood boil again, at the person who had ever dared try to make Sehun suffer like that. He had paid with his life. It doesn’t feel like it’s enough.

But, with Sehun looking at him, tilting his head a little as he tries to read the expression on Minseok’s face, Minseok lets it go.

He’s alive. Alive and bright and snappy and bratty and this is enough.

“I’m relieved it didn’t take you,” Minseok smiles at him. Sehun blinks, and his cheeks go even pinker. Minseok smiles wider, shifting closer to him as he says, “Are you hungry?”

Sehun looks at him, his dry lips parting at his question, as if it had just passed through his ears and he didn’t fully understand it. “Huh?”

Minseok chuckles, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt, as he says, “You’re bound to feel a little hungry. Do you think you have enough strength to bite me, now?”

“I’m not hungry,” Sehun tries, but the way he licks his lips, and the way his eyes flutter down to the veins in Minseok’s neck betrays his words. 

Minseok just smirks at him, and pulls down the collar to reveal his throat as he moves closer to Sehun, and when Sehun stays still, eyeing his neck with want but otherwise not moving, Minseok asks, “Do you not want-”

“Want,” Sehun says, then he’s coming closer, moving until he’s in Minseok’s lap, and his whole face is red, but Minseok thinks he’s adorable. 

“Okay then,” Minseok smiles for him, looking up and pressing his lips onto Sehun’s cheek, cold under his touch, his face becoming pinker and pinker as he curls up in Minseok’s arms. 

Minseok smiles at him, looking up and pressing his lips against Sehun’s cheek. A little sunken, a little cold, but nothing like the ice it had been a few days ago, already feeling fuller and lighter under his touch. 

“Well, go on ahead then, baby,” he says, smiling for him, tilting his head so Sehun can get access to his neck, and he waits for the fleeting sting of teeth sinking into his skin to come.

He waits, and after a minute or so, Sehun lowers his head, and Minseok feels his mouth hover over his pulse point, his breath streaming from his mouth fanning gently over his skin. 

He waits, and he waits. 

But, all Sehun does is lower his mouth, and press his lips tenderly against Minseok’s neck, his mouth’s touch gentle and soft as he kisses his skin. 

Minseok blinks, staring at Sehun as he leans back, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright but nervous, almost certainly embarrassed. 

“Hunnie?” Minseok says, confused. 

Sehun looks at him, somehow turning even _redder,_ even more flushed, but he looks sincere, genuine as he says, “Thank you.”

Minseok blinks again. “For what, baby?”

Sehun shuffles a bit on Minseok’s lap, looking shy as he says, “It must have caused a lot of trouble, to get me back to normal. All that blood you must have given me. Whatever you could have done to get me healed like this. Thank you.”

Minseok stares at him, before he smiles for him gently. “Anything for you, baby. It wasn’t much. Of course I’d want to help you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Sehun then blurts out, and his face goes all pink but his eyes are soft. “When you think about it.”

Minseok is confused, because. Yes, he did have to, otherwise, Sehun wouldn’t still be breathing. “Why do you say that? Of course I had to.”

“You could have been freed, from being tied to me,” Sehun says, and Minseok pauses. Looks at him, watches as Sehun tries to come up with the next words, avoiding his gaze. “You wouldn’t have to keep giving me blood anymore, or. You wouldn’t-”

“Why would I want that?” Minseok asks him, tilting his gaze so he can meet Sehun’s eyes. 

Sehun blinks, and he blushes even more, and Minseok cups his face gently so he doesn’t look away. Doesn’t want him to misunderstand anything, doesn’t want him to miss a single word. Wants things to be _clear_ between the two of them. 

“I _like_ being tied to you, Sehun,” Minseok says, makes sure to say each word gently but firmly, so Sehun can see his honesty. “I like it, very much, that you are alive. I would not like a life without you. And, if you would like it as well, I would like for you to, perhaps. Stay with me.”

Sehun’s whole face, right down to his neck and ears are red. His eyes are glassy and wide, and Minseok waits for him to say something. Anything. Yes, no, let me think about it, _anything._

Sehun doesn’t say anything verbally, but he leans down, and slants his lips over Minseok’s mouth in a kiss, wet, tender, licking into his mouth almost immediately as he snakes his long arms over Minseok’s shoulders, shuffling closer so their bodies are flush.

“Baby, wait,” Minseok says gently, gripping his waist and trying, _trying_ to get Sehun to calm down, because. He _had_ just woken up, and Minseok is in no rush. “Sehun. Hey.”

“Let me give you my answer,” Sehun says, and even then, he sounds so _embarrassed,_ so _shocked_ at himself, like he can’t believe he wants it too, and Minseok feels similarly. He’d never thought he would want a life like this, tying himself down to one person, being so sickeningly sweet and affectionate with just _one_ creature. It’s so unlike him, but he wants to give Sehun everything he can offer. Even his _fidelity,_ his _loyalty._ He never would have thought. 

But here he is, his chest _bright_ and so light like it has never been, and before Minseok can even thank Sehun, he’s being kissed again, thoroughly, _hotly,_ tongue against his teeth and lips and Sehun squirms in his lap, trying to get closer, frustrated at the limits of their clothes and the beddings between them.

“You, _ah,_ you should rest,” Minseok tries, but Sehun _growls,_ nipping at his bottom lip, just enough for tiny dots of blood to pearl at the wounds, and Sehun licks it immediately, lapping up the red and apologizing with softer words and softer kisses. 

“Are you _really_ going to make me _sleep?_ Now?” Sehun says, glaring at him and grinding his ass down on Minseok’s crotch. Minseok groans, and he glares back, but respects Sehun’s voracity all the same. 

“If we start now, I won’t go easy on you, baby,” he warns. Sehun, little brat, _smirks_ in reply.

_Alright, then._

Minseok lifts Sehun up, guiding them to lean against the headboard, moaning as Sehun’s long fingers skim under his shirt. He makes quick work to strip them both, Sehun even more eager than usual to get naked and cling to him, wanting as much of Minseok’s skin on his as soon as possible, and they both groan as their cocks slide together. It’s mostly dry, but Minseok licks his hand, slicks them both up so the slide is easier. 

“Oh, _oh,”_ Sehun moans, and he’s wrapping his limbs around Minseok, his legs around his waist, and his arms cross over his back. Minseok moves his head when Sehun pushes his face back towards him, and their lips meet as Sehun tongues his way into his mouth, moving his hips so their lengths can grind together, somewhat. “Missed your cock-”

“Baby, we’ve barely started,” Minseok chuckles, but truthfully, his own belly is warming dangerously quickly, his cock hard and hot and aching to cram itself into Sehun’s ass, or mouth, or in his fist, or anywhere in him, really.

“Then you better get to playing, _quickly,”_ Sehun hisses, and _oh,_ Minseok’s missed this side of him. 

Minseok _drags_ Sehun’s body down to the mattress, spreading his legs wide so he can come between them, and he slithers down, until he’s face to face with Sehun's length. It’s so _pretty,_ big and veined and almost twitching at his lightest touch. 

Minseok doesn’t wait to take it all in, as much as he can fit into his mouth, all at once. Sehun cries out, but before he can move, Minseok pins him down at the waist with his hands, and he closes his eyes, taking in the moans and cries Sehun makes. 

Minseok gets _drunk_ on the sound, and it spurs him on. He pulls his head back, opening his mouth and guiding Sehun’s cock to lay flat on his tongue, and he takes particular pleasure in letting the length slap against the surface, teasing and steaming and messy.

He listens to the way Sehun _groans,_ swears colorfully as Minseok slides his tongue all over the head, particularly merciless on the slit as pearly white liquid oozes out in beads.

“Oh, _fuck, daddy,”_ Sehun hisses, and his hips hump up, or attempt to, as Minseok holds him down harder. “Fuck, _yes, your mouth,_ so fucking good-”

He doesn’t finish, words tapering off and he’s crying out as Minseok goes down on him again, bobbing his head and sucking the life out of him. It’s very fun.

Minseok lubes up his fingers as he licks all over the veins, tracing over the raised skin as he eases one slicked up finger into Sehun’s hole. It’s tight initially, tighter than it had ever been ever since he and Sehun had their first encounter, but Sehun is nothing but _generous_ and giving; his body relaxes, and his hole takes the digit in, slowly, but surely, and when Minseok gets up to the knuckle, he _cannot_ stop staring at the way his hand is flush to Sehun’s ass, his rim winking around the single finger.

“Fuck, Hunnie, look so good,” Minseok groans, pumping his finger faster, in and out of Sehun’s gloriously plush ass, to the soundtrack of Sehun’s melodious, high moans, so similar to the tone of his laughter. Bright, high, _true._ “Can’t wait to get my cock in you, baby boy-”

“Yes, _yes,_ fuck my ass,” he moans, his hips moving without control. Minseok moans with him, pushing in two fingers soon enough.

As much as he’d want to draw this out, take his time and make Sehun melt into the bed with his cock, slide into him with rolls of his hips and make him lose his mind slowly, Minseok cannot, _will not,_ wait any longer. As soon as Sehun is whimpering for a third finger, he gives it to him without any hint of a tease, driving his hand into his ass and feeling his asshole squeeze and pull at his fingers desperately, and Minseok is so _hard,_ barely having touched himself. Just seeing Sehun, his body pinking up under the want and sweat and need to spill himself already is doing so many things to Minseok. He cannot wait, cannot wait. 

Sehun is crying out for more, _‘more, more, fuck, daddy,_ **_more,’_ **and Minseok is very inclined to agree with him. 

Slow and melting can wait. He’s sure it will be just as good. But he wants to make them both _burn,_ wants Sehun to scream and wants him to writhe on his cock and beg and he will _wreck him._

So he pours lube all over his length, pulls out his fingers, and plunges his cock, all of it, into Sehun’s hole, driving in until he’s balls deep and there’s no room for anything else, not even a breath.

Sehun _screams,_ his back arching as he cries out, _“Oh, fuck, Minseok. Fuck, your cock-”_

“Hmm, your ass just _takes_ me in, baby,” Minseok says, and he doesn’t wait to reel back, and _ram_ back in, cramming his body with his cock. “Such a lovely little hole, hmm? Baby’s so tight, _delicious-”_

“Fuck! _Oh, fuck!”_ Sehun shouts, and Minseok is thoroughly shocked when Sehun’s cock shoots white ribbons all over them. And it’s no mean amount either, stripes of it on their chests, streaks even reaching Sehun’s neck, and dotting his jaw. 

Minseok had barely even begun thrusting, literally had _just_ pushed his cock into his body _seconds_ ago. 

Sehun pants, gasping beneath him, come all over his torso, but his cock is still hard, and when he tilts his head to look at Minseok even as he’s breathing hard, his gaze is challenging. 

_‘What are you waiting for?’_ it looks like he’s saying. But, when Sehun speaks again, it’s much more straightforward. 

“Fuck my ass. Make sure I can’t walk.”

Oh, _fuck._ Minseok sucks in a breath. He’s done for. 

He growls, and he pulls Sehun’s hips up as he gets on his knees, raising his ass up from the bed as he sinks his cock down into his hole, stuffing him full again, no room for anything else. 

_“Fuckkkkkk,”_ Sehun cries out, throwing his head back on the sheets and looking _immaculate_ below Minseok, all his to take and fuck and _wreck._

Minseok’s whole body is _hot,_ and he can barely control himself. 

He grips Sehun’s hips tightly as he begins pistoning his cock into his tight, _gorgeous_ ass, getting drunk off of Sehun’s moans and whimpers as Minseok pounds into him mercilessly. Minseok stares at him, at all the beads of sweat rolling down his skin as they fuck, at the way his pretty mouth is dropped open, moans pouring out of his lips and the way his eyes are screwed shut, overhwelmed with the sensation of being fucked so thoroughly. 

Even the way his hole, so _pretty_ and tight and stretched around Minseok’s cock, rim clinging on to his length whenever he pulls out, just to _ram_ himself back into where he’s stretched and wanting. 

“Oh, baby, I’ve missed this,” Minseok chuckles, before the words trail into a moan as Sehun clenches his ass around his cock, and Minseok drives into him harder, plowing his cock into his hole. “The sweetest ass, you’re so hungry for it, Hunnie.”

“Fuck, _yes, daddy,”_ Sehun whines, those pretty little _‘uh-uh-uhs’_ spilling out of his mouth as Minseok pumps his cock into him in a rough pace, so fucking _delicious_ beneath Minseok. “Fuck, fuck your baby, make me come again-”

“Oh, I won’t let you _breathe,_ Hunnie,” Minseok chuckles, smirking as he lifts his ass up higher and _slams_ his cock into his hole. Sehun _screams,_ fingers searching for purpose on the sheets as he writhes around, his ass hammered into without rest. “Going to make up for all those days we couldn’t fuck, gonna make you cry and beg for more-”

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Sehun keens, and his hole is so, so _tight,_ so hot and clinging to Minseok’s cock. Minseok grits his teeth, wondering _how_ he hasn’t lost it yet, with his baby looking so _beautiful_ and desperate and utterly _wrecked_ under him, taking his cock so gorgeously. 

Minseok moves his hands down slightly, to where Sehun’s hips meet his thighs, and he _lifts,_ pulling Sehunto him as he rails forward, ramming his cock right into his tight little asshole, and Minseok watches as the tears spring into Sehun’s eyes and the sobbed moan that leaves his lips like a song.

“Oh, _daddy,”_ he cries, “Right there, _yes, right there.”_

“Gonna come for me again, Hunnie?” Minseok bites out as he fucks him, drilling into him without pause. He’s so _hard,_ so desperate to come himself, but he wants to draw it out a little more. Wants his baby to give him more, one more time, wants him to give him _everything._ “Gonna come again on my cock?”

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Sehun is swearing, spreading his legs easily when Minseok pushes his thighs apart, and when Minseok _rams_ in, Sehun screams; Minseok could _swear_ that when he presses his palm against the bottom of Sehun’s belly, he can feel the way his cock juts out, and _fuck,_ if that wasn’t the sexiest fucking thing. “I’m gonna come on your cock, so _hard._ Your cockslut, I’m such a slut for it, _fuck-”_

 _“Oh, baby,”_ Minseok moans, and the words just spur him on further, making him _fuck_ into Sehun with little patience or mercy. He slams his cock into him, pounding him and giving him no room to breathe, and it’s _steaming_ between the two of them, hot and messy and a little wet and _fuck,_ if Minseok didn’t love it all. 

“My little cock slut,” Minseok mutters, and Sehun sobs at the words, his ass clenching even _tighter_ around Minseok’s pistoning cock, “Missed your hole, missed you.”

“You better have,” Sehun bites, and Minseok _smirks._ Slams into him loud enough that the slap of their skin meeting is _painfully, gloriously_ loud, making them both moan with it.

Minseok laughs, before he cheats a little and takes Sehun’s cock in his hand. 

“Wait, you _shit,_ that’s not - _oh, god,”_ Sehun cries as Minseok begins stroking his cock, fingers clasped tight around his length as he goes on plunging into his ass. 

Sehun is so mesmerizing beneath him, already so fucked out and filthy, Minseok can somehow give him a pass over using the G-word. He squeezes his fingers even tighter, and Sehun whimpers, whining loudly as he pushes his length into Minseok’s fist, his thighs shaking around Minseok’s waist as he struggles to hold himself up. 

“Come on, baby,” Minseok smiles, laughing when Sehun screams, throwing his head back on the pillows, and flips him off with both hands. “One more time, for daddy-“

“Oh, god, _fuck you,”_ Sehun swears, before his hips go crazy as he fucks back against Minseok’s pounding cock and fucking into his fist, moaning and whining all the while. It doesn’t take long at all, before his mouth drops open and he lets out the _loudest_ moan, his whole body trembling as he comes, oozing down Minseok’s fingers, too beautiful, too _obscene._

Minseok grins down at him, guiding him down to lay back comfortably on the sheets, and he positions himself on top of him, leaning down to kiss him, hot and wet between them. 

“One more time-“

“God, _fuck you,”_ Sehun curses at him, before he gets his arms around Minseok’s neck to kiss him, deeper and longer. “Fucking _come_ already.”

“For my good boy, alright,” Minseok grind down at him, laughing when Sehun glares, but he’s spreading his legs wide, reaching down to take Minseok’s cock in his hands. Minseok groans, his cock twitching in Sehun’s hands, and he’s not much for teasing anymore. He’d held back as long as he could, and now, he feels like he could fuck Sehun right down to the floor. 

He grips Sehun’s hips tight, and _fucks him,_ driving his cock into his ass with all the force he can’t contain. 

Sehun _screams._

“Oh, oh fuck, daddy,” he whines loudly, clinging on for dear life as Minseok rails into him without pause, jostling them both up the bed. Minseok’s sure he’s about to break the frame with how hard he’s slamming into Sehun with how hard the bed is shaking and squeaking beneath them, and it’s telling of how hard he’s fucking his baby; the bed is probably the most expensive thing he owns. 

But. With the way Sehun _takes_ it _all_ like a long, spreading his thighs wider to get Minseok in deeper and gasping for _‘harder’_ and _‘more,’_ Minseok is losing his mind, unable to not follow and give him everything. 

Sehun is _perfect_ for him. He hopes he’s doing just as well, for him. 

“Baby, Hunnie,” Minseok moans as he drills into his perfect ass, “such a sweet, _tight_ little hole, yes, _yes-“_

 _“Fuck me, fuck me,”_ Sehun cries out, his walls hot and squeezing Minseok tight. 

Minseok knows he can’t hold back much longer, the heat building in his belly and his whole body trembling with the want to come. He growls, lowering his head more and tilting Sehun’s mouth to his neck. “Baby, come on. Bite me, feed on me.”

“Huh?” Sehun blinks at him, before morning again as Minseok’s balls slap against his ass. 

“Go on,” Minseok guides his lips to his skin, “Bite. Fill yourself up, full of me.”

“Oh, _Minseok,”_ Sehun moans, and he follows beautifully, his sharp fans piercing Minseok’s skin in two tiny little pinpricks on the side of his neck as as he drinks Minseok’s blood, he moans again, longer and louder, as he’s filled up. 

Minseok does not stop his moans, either, closing his eyes as Sehun feeds, the flow of blood leaving his body leaving him feeling _light,_ sensitive in the best ways, his body rushing in to rejuvenate him, and it feels _incredible._

“That’s right, baby,” Minseok praises him, gasping as he hammers into Sehun harder, cramming his cock into his hole, overwhelmed with the tight warmth of his body. “My beautiful cock slut, just a bit more.”

He feels Sehun moan against his throat, sucking out more of his blood as he moves his own hips in counter to Minseok’s pistoning cock, and it feels so _good,_ Minseok can’t even think of the words to describe it as it deserves. 

“Daddy, fucking me so good,” Sehun sighs as Minseok pushes into him, before he licks his lips to dive in for his neck again. “Fucking your baby so well-“

“That’s right, my baby,” Minseok says, moving his head to kiss Sehun, tasting the strong iron of his blood as Sehun opens his mouth for him, licking into his mouth easily and willingly. 

Minseok’s whole body feels as if it’s moments away from snapping, and he groans as he fucks into Sehun harder, chasing it, needing to fill his baby boy with his come. He goes harder and harder still, and Sehun, like the beautiful baby he is, takes it all, and even begging for more. 

“Yes, _yes,_ daddy,” Sehun whines, reaching up to pull at Minseok’s hair. “More, gonna come again. _Fuck, fuck!”_

“Yes, baby,” Minseok moans, “Give daddy your come, come on-“

When Sehun comes, Minseok comes with him, gasping as Sehun squeezes impossibly tight around his cock as he spills weakly over his belly. Minseok comes _hard,_ and a lot, moaning Sehun’s name in praise as he grinds in his cock into his ass, fucking in as his come coats his cock and fills Sehun’s hole. 

_“Jesus,”_ Sehun swears, and Minseok’s too fucked out to care that he swears. He breathes hard, staying up on his elbows as they come down from the high, the room getting almost unbearably hot as things calm, slowly, gently. 

He had been very close to not having this again. 

It’s immediately sobering. 

But, before he can wallow, his face is being pulled down gently, and his eyes meet Sehun’s. His eyes are, to Minseok’s surprise, nervous. Soft and even a little unsure. 

But before Minseok can ask him what’s wrong, Sehun pulls him down more, kisses him soundly. Minseok kisses him back with ease, and they stay like that for several moments, quiet and breathing each other in. 

They part after several minutes, and Sehun sounds shy, his cheeks red when he says, “I guess. I guess I can stay with you.”

Minseok looks at him, takes him in. He’s so fucking beautiful. He smiles, teases him, “Hmm? For how long would you like?”

Sehun glares at him reproachfully, but it’s still so docile, shy and a little embarrassed, so unlike him. He pouts, the blush on his usually pale skin nothing short of endearing and adorable. 

Minseok adores him. He smiles, leaning in to kiss his cheek, letting his lips linger on Sehun’s skin. 

“I look forward to it,” he says. It will be a vibrant life, together.

**Author's Note:**

> title from butterfly effect 
> 
> thank you for reading. 
> 
> thank you to the mods for organizing this fest, and for being patient with my late submission. they were super sweet and deserve a lot of love.
> 
> me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiusikwoo)


End file.
